El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por la ventana de mi Habitación
by maiibellehallow
Summary: Natsumer Nashi y su hermano mayor, Nathaniel, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Kentin, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años.
1. Capitulo 1 (Parte 1)

El Chico Que Se Escabulle  
>Por La ventana de mi Habitación<br>Sinopsis:

Natsumer Nashi y su hermano mayor, Nathaniel, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Kentin, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años.

Kentin ahora es un seguro y coqueto jugador que nunca antes ha tenido una novia. Natsumer todavía esta emocionalmente temerosa por el abuso que ha sufrido a manos de su padre. Juntos hacen una pareja improbable.

Su relación siempre ha sido incierta, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando Natsumer empieza a ver al mejor amigo de su hermano un poco diferente? ¿Y cómo su hermano, que siempre ha sido un poco sobre protector, reaccionara cuando se dé cuenta que el par se está acercando más?

El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación  
>Capitulo 1 (Parte 1)<p>

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía estar en casa en exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara.

Nathaniel se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Kentin? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito.

Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No ahora, Nath. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia. —Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Nathaniel cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mí lado. Inmediatamente le arrebaté el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello rubio y ojos ámbar con motas marrones en ellos. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenía permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo Kentin, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

—Entonces, Natsu ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? —preguntó él, codeándome. Nathaniel tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

—Nop. No tengo tarea. —Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

—Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno.

Nath y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor. Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos", bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Nath y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Nath siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá tenía esa mirada es su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir.

Nathaniel y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche. Algunas veces, en estaba en un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y abrazaba. Me decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Nath iban a la práctica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos Domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando sólo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómoda, siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, él entró. Nathaniel me lanzó una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello castaño. Tenía ojos marrones, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, niños —dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacía algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Nath, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Nathaniel y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Nath algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma.

—Hola, papá —respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

—Esto se ve bien, Margaret —dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a  
>comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar—. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela, Nathaniel? —le preguntó a mi hermano.<p>

Nath levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

—Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo y Kentin y yo…—empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

—Eso es genial, hijo —interrumpió él—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Natsumer? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

—Bien, gracias —respondí calladamente.

—¡Habla más alto, niña! —gritó.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

—Estuvo bien, gracias —repetí un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las  
>manos nerviosamente.<p>

—Entonces, Margaret, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó, comiendo su cena.

—Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planché un poco —respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

—¡Mierda! ¡Natsumer, estupida pequeña perra! —gruñó, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su  
>mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.<p>

Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

—¡Suéltala, Nathaniel! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! —gritó mi padre, agarrando a Nath de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Nathaniel y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir—. ¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de mierda! —le gritó a Nathaniel,  
>mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.<p>

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; él sólo estaba intentando protegerme. Nath siempre hacía eso.

Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra él en su lugar.

Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en el mundo" y "cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida".

Me arrastré hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

El chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi Habitación. 


	2. Capitulo 1 (Parte 2)

—Lo siento, Nath. Lo siento —murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro.  
>Él negó con la cabeza.<p>

—Está bien, Natsu. No es culpa tuya —dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

—Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien? —ordenó, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo más—. Los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase  
>lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones —ordenó, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.<p>

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo Papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces. Nath vino a mí habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía.

Empecé a sollozar así que Nathaniel envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

—Está bien. Todo está bien, Natsumer. No te preocupes —susurró, acariciándome el pelo. Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato.  
>Cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Nath se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Nathaniel, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

—Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete —dijo mirando a mi despertador—. Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana —dijo con un guiño. Salió de la habitación y lo observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mí—. Cierra con llave tu puerta, Natsumer —susurró, esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Nathaniel hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido mala esta noche e hice que hiriera a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los  
>ruidos en el salón.<p>

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Kentin fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

—¿Kentin, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! —le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estupido solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándolo silenciosamente detrás de él.

Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Kentin viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

—¡ Ken ,sal ! —susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo devuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Kentin , estaba aquí. Kentin no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mio con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Está bien —susurró, acariciando mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Nath siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Kentin era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Nath. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo castaño , el cual normalmente ponía en punta con demasiado gel, y ojos verdes que eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Kentin te miraba te hacia  
>sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas mis amigas estaban coladas por el por alguna razón. Kentin y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del pelo, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa.<p>

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Nathaniel, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada —pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Nath estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Él sabía sobre mi padre, Nath había sido cubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Nath y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kentin ? —susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Nath siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de los Power Rangers. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto ha por qué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando durante más de una hora.

—Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien —susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Kentin estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Nath.

—Estoy bien. Tienes que irte —susurré empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama.

Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

—No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar —declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho.

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 a.m.

—¡Kentin! —susurré, sacudiéndolo.

—Ahh, ¿qué, Mamá? —preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Shhh! —siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez. No puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto está tan mal.  
>Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendido, luego miró alrededor de mi<br>habitación.

—Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido? —susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes pero en realidad se veía mejor que cuando tenía ese asqueroso gel en él.

—Tienes que ir a casa, Ken . ¡Rápido! —siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara.

—Gracias —susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Kentin alguna vez había hecho por mí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Ángel —respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Kentin viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Kentin en la casa durante la noche.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS...

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Kentin movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Podía sentir la usual "gloria matutina" empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda. Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codeé en el estómago.

―Seis en punto ―murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

―Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado ―murmuró él, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

―Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Nath casi te atrapa aquí ―murmuré, codeándolo en el estómago una vez más.

Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una posición de oración.

―Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel ―se quejó. Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

―¡Natsumer, será mejor que ya estés lista! ―gritó mi hermano, golpeando la puerta.

Me levanté de un salto y también Kentin , era más de las siete.

―Eh… sí, estoy lista ya, Nath―grité en respuesta, mirando a Kentin que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

―Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Kentin conducirá hoy así que está lista para irnos en media hora ―llamó Nathaniel a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

―Caray, Ángel, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ―acusó Kentin, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

―¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara! ―gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.

Él sonrió burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

―¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad ―se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

―¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mí, Kentin, y ve a alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente ―siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana. Él suspiró y se levantó de mí, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de sí al irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Kentin ya estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose mi cereal. ¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia de apenas salí de la cama, que para ser honesta sí lucía así cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacía siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo su cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de cera.

Se veía igual que todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco sus calzoncillos, y siempre hacía que las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando una camiseta blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa anaranjada y gris de manga corta sobre ella, que tenía completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

―¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

―¡Cállate, Kentin ! ¿Por qué demonios te estás comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en casa? ―pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. Él sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida.

Nath me lanzó una caja de jugo.

―Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Natsumer. ¿Todo va bien? ―preguntó, mirándome un poco preocupado. Miré seriamente a Kentin una vez más mientras él empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

―Me quedé dormida ―murmuré con un suspiro abatido.

Nath no tenía idea que Kentin dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera así, se enloquecería. Nath siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía trece. Bueno, dije se fue, pero la verdad era que Nath y Kentin habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Nath finalmente caído en cuenta y él y Kentin le habían dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían.

Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años. Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes, si algo. Nath era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él.

Kentin también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque él literalmente pasó cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más.

Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y él entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que él estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años, la mamá de Kentin había encontrado su cama vacía, pero él había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo. Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo.

Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría ahí para mí si lo necesitaba. Era como si él tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo, y de noche, era el chico más dulce en el mundo y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.

―Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel ―dijo Kentin, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.

¡Sí, claro! Mi cabello todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarlo por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", así que lo tenía recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello en V y una capucha, junto con mis converse. Había añadido lo mínimo de maquillaje, y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y caminé hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, enojadamente, esperé que me honraran con su presencia.

El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron el frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Kentin en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Kentin y Nathaniel eran considerados "jugadores sexis" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos.

Kentin se rió mientras yo me encogía, saliendo de auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzarse sobre él. Una chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falta que lucía más como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca. ¡Caray, es tan perra!

―Mierda, Laeti, ¿dejaste tu falda en casa? ―pregunté con un horror fingido.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Kentin y Nath reírse.

―Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto? ―escupió ella en  
>respuesta.<p>

Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando. Era usual que Laeti y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Kentin por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

―Eso no fue amable, Ángel. ―Kentin se rió, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía―. Lamento lo de esta mañana ―susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse.

―Eh ignora a Laeti, creo que llevas genial el look emo ―añadió, con un guiño coqueto.

Nathaniel lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

―¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor! ―lo regañó enojadamente, apartándolo de mí. Kentin sólo se rió y me guiñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

Kentin se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella. Encontré a mis amigas, que prácticamente estaban follando a Nath y Kentin con los ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

―Hola, Maii, Kim, Rosalya ―dije alegremente cuando llegué a ello.

―Hola, Natsumer, ¿llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y número dos hoy? ―preguntó Maii, mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, solo Nath y Kentin , igual que siempre.

Maii suspiró.

―¿Cómo demonios puedes no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que son? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Nathaniel! Yo adoraría ver su sexy trasero caminando alrededor todo el día ―susurro, abanicándose la cara.

Fingí tener náuseas.

―¡Maii, ese es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas. ―Me encogí de hombros.

No entendía por qué, pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos. Nath era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, y Kentin , bueno, Kentin simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

―Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso ―dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujó a nuestra primera clase.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos me cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor parte podías saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaban usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Kentin .

Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba tarde; me enorgullecía de ello, aunque no era una nerd. A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuché los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas. Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando Maii y Rosa empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

―¡Oh, genial, sexy trasero número uno está viniendo! ―Sarah rió tontamente, codeando a Maii en las costillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de mis papitas fritas.

―Hola, Ángel ―susurró Kentin en mi cuello.

Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

―¡Kentin, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota ―despotriqué, molesta.

Se echó a reír.

—Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo —respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

—Kentin, ¿qué quieres? —le pregunté con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de él.

Pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Sólo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme todas las mañanas y eso —dijo engreídamente.

Todas mis amigas suspiraron y lo miraron con nostalgia.

—Podrías quitar tu brazo-para-*beep* de mí, Kentin, por el amor de Dios; ¡no quiero coger cualquier cosa! —le regañé, encogiéndome para alejarme.

Se rió de nuevo.

—No seas así, Ángel. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermano tiene una cita, así que... —Se calló, sonriéndome.

¡Genial, simplemente genial! Me iba a llevar a casa. Fantástico. Él siempre hacía el trayecto a casa lo más largo posible sólo para molestar mi vida externa. Luego, insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase, lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar para él también. ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesto!

—Está bien, Kentin . Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna ETS* más que propagar por ahí —le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto.

Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

—Finge todo lo que quieras, Ángel, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche. —Me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie más se diese cuenta.

—Claro que querré, Kentin, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti. —Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde él me besó.

—Yo también te quiero. —Me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica de esta mañana. Pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios, asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño, y aparté la mirada de nuevo a mis amigos cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor.

Maii, Rosalya y la mitad de las chicas del comedor estaban mirándole con lujuria.

—Jeez, ¡este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermano no podía escoger un mejor amigo mejor, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo, gilipollas? —despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire.

—Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear! Kentin acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí —dijo Rosa soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

— Oye tu tienes a tu chico! ,Lo que sea. Vamos, vamos a nuestra próxima clase. —Le sugerí mientras recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

* * *

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un sonriente Kentin se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

—Hola preciosa. —Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

—Hola Kentin. —Me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto Culo, si Nathaniel estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por esa. Subió a mi lado.

—Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa. —Puso el coche en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

—Genial —murmuré. Decidí mirar por la ventada e ignorarle; seguía molesta con él por todo la cosa de "diez minutos más" de esta mañana.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos más tarde.

—Vamos, Ángel —dijo, saliendo. Me senté ahí y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, rehusándome a bajar. Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí—. Vamos, Ángel —repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

—No se necesitan dos para entrar, Kentin. Esperaré aquí —respondí. Metió sus manos en el coche y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda—. Ponme malditamente abajo, ¡imbécil! —grité, golpeándolo en la espalda.

Él sólo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió caminando. Una vez en la tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla. Golpeé su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada.

—¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso! —siseé.

—¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de chicas les encantaría que les hiciese eso — replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque había pisoteado como un niño pequeño; por suerte, Kentin no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarró una revista de deportes y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar.

Estaba felizmente hojeando la TeenVogue, cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

—Bueno, hola aquí. —Uno de ellos ronroneó. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Kentin.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el otro, cogiendo mi mano.

Mi corazón empezó ha acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

—Estoy buscando a mi novio —le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

—¿Novio? No veo ningún novio —dijo el otro, burlándose de mí—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? —ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él lentamente.

Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Kentin, ¡ayúdame! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

—Hey, Ángel —dijo Kentin, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a los dos chicos, que de inmediato soltaron la mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me acerqué al lado de Kentin y me presioné contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía—.Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi chica —dijo casualmente, pero podía oír el enfado en su tono de voz.

Kentin siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un chico me empujó en un charco cuanto tenía siete, y Kentin fue directamente a la casa del muchacho y le dio un coñazo en la cara.

—De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo. —El chico mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

—Está bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa —dijo Kentin, guiándome hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del pecho tan pronto como oí su voz.

Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

—Gracias —murmuré. Abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que subiese antes de rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojó algo en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo a la barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír—. Gracias, Kentin. —Él siempre hacía cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese un gigoló idiota, de lo contrario sería probablemente un buen chico.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Kentin se cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Kentin, ¡mis ojos están aquí! —dije airadamente, señalándome la cara. Se rió.

—Wow, estás verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh? —bromeó, sonriendo.

—Si, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas; me he visto y sentido como una idiota todo el día —dije con acritud.

—Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor. —Tiré la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

—Bien, lo que sea. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío, era extrañamente calmante.

—Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media; imagino que te quedas a cenar —dije. No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No estoy segura de que Nath le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba fuera, pero Kentin lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

—Seguro, viendo cómo me lo preguntas tan educadamente. —Sonrió.

—No estaba preguntando —gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para alejarme.

Me agarró la mano y se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo, podía sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

—Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te pega —dijo en voz baja.

Respiré hondo y suspiré.

—Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una zorra contigo —admití, tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes que se sentía como si estuvieran viendo mi alma.

—Así que, ¿estoy perdonado? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Kentin, él que me cuidaba, él que era diferente cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no, y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar. —Me empujé fuera de su retención y me alejé rápidamente.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Vale ahora si me presento TwT. Soy maiibellehallow, y les dejo esta historia (¿)**

**Los personajes de Amour Sucre y Ouran Highschool no son mios, son de Chinomiko ewe y de Hatori Bisco 7u7…**

**Piupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiu …**

Capitulo 4.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar. —Me empujé fuera de su retención y me alejé rápidamente.

Se sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido, todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la atmósfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos.

Después de cenar en silencio, terminé mi tarea. Sólo eran las ocho y media así que Kentin decidió poner una película. Puso Destino Final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le miré a escondidas varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la peli terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

—Creo que me voy a la cama, Kentin, estoy muy cansada. —Murmuré, levantándome y estirándome como un gato. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

—Oh, bien, sí, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora —dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes.

Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé los dientes, el pelo, y me metí en la cama. Esta estaba fría y era demasiado grande, al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuché a mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se hundió detrás de mí.

—Hey, ¿estás dormida? —susurró.

—No, todavía no —murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él, me encantaba que Kentin durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—Nada, Ángel. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo —murmuró contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Kentin —susurré, besando su brazo.

—Buenas noches, Ángel —respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar mi alarma; la silencié e intenté, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Kentin. Tenía mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, lo cual como siempre, ya estaba llena de "gloria matutina" que les pasaba a todos los chicos. Él tenía su mano en mi rodilla, fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando traté de moverlo, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad.

Moví mi brazo y toqué su estómago.

—Seis en punto —murmuré, tocándolo de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

Él gruñó y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quedé completamente encima de él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadeé con la sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este es Kentin por amor de Dios! Traté de liberarme, pero eso sólo nos hizo rozarnos en lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en un contacto mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso en verdad se siente bien!

—¿Kentin? —le susurré/grité.

Él abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró, impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

—Bueno, buenos días, ángel. Wow, esto es una primera vez —ronroneó, alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.

—¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios? —le susurré grité. Él alzó sus manos a modo de rendición y rápidamente rodé de encima de él.

—Son las seis —refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño. Él se volteó de lado para mirarme.

—Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que había hecho eso, lo siento, Ángel, ¿está bien? —susurró, besando mi frente antes de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

—Está bien, lo que sea —murmuré, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama donde había estado acostado.

—Te veré después. —Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por mi ventana.

Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso me hace sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacifico por otra hora.

Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentré en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal de nuevo. ¡Cada jodido día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

—¡Demonios, Kentin , hay como cuatro cereales en las alacenas y sólo comes el mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

—Buenos días para ti también, Ángel —dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

—Claro, hola. —Me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Nath entraba en la cocina.

—Hey, chicos, ¿están casi listos para irse? —preguntó Nathaniel, lanzándonos a cada uno una caja de jugo como siempre.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Kentin. Mientras me acercaba a la escuela, Hikaru me agarró y me llevó para una charla.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, preocupada.

Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como si hubiera estado jalándolo o pasando sus manos por él un montón, sus ojos estaban tensos con estrés.

—Olvidé que el cumpleaños de Haruhi es mañana, ¡y no idea de que darle! —chilló desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por su cabello fuertemente, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

—Cálmate, todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora, ¿qué clase de cosas le gustan? —pregunté, pensando en Haruhi y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

—Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué… —Cerró sus ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

—Hikaru, cálmate. ¿Qué te parece unos lindos pendientes? ¿Le gustan las piedras, verdad? También podrías darle un nuevo joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro —sugerí.

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Sí! Tiene un gusto por los joyeros antiguo en este momento. ¡Esa es una idea genial! Oh Dios gracias, Natsumer. ¡Te debo a lo grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana para poder conseguirla —dijo, sonriendo emocionadamente y corriendo, gritando adiós por su hombro.

Caminé de regreso al colegio, y noté que no había casi nadie.

Mierda santa, ¿llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo; pude ver a Kentin y un par de sus amigos caminando hacia mí.

—Disminuye la velocidad, Ángel, te caerás —gritó Kentin, sonriéndome mientras yo medio corría, medio caminaba hacia él.

Cuando lo pasé, él sacó su pie para hacerme tropezar, pero antes de que golpeara el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levantó.

—Caray, Ángel, sé que soy caliente, pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies —bromeó, haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpeé en el pecho fuertemente, mirándolo—. Oh también me gusta un poco rudo, Ángel, sabes eso —dijo, sonriendo retorcidamente.

Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacia adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero.

—Mmm, genial —ronroneó en mi oído.

Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadeé, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi pierna y lo golpeé en las pelotas. Él gruñó y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su ingle.

—¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mí! —grité, tratando de no llorar. Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarró por la mano y me empujó hacia él de nuevo.

—Ángel, sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño —gimió.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5.

Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miró directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos verdes. Me dio un abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiró profundamente por su nariz, enviando a su aliento caliente a bajar por mi cuello. Esto es lo que siempre hacía para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro; esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentré en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respiré su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia atrás y él sólo me estaba mirando, arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso, Ángel, no pensé —dijo en tono de disculpa.

Asentí con la cabeza y bufé, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

—Yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele? —le pregunté, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cuán fuerte le había dado un rodillazo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien, fue mi culpa —respondió, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Aparté la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Kentin me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gusta que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo.

Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Nathaniel y Kentin . Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenía citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Aparté la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

—He arruinado tu camisa.

—Tengo otras, Ángel, no te preocupes —contestó con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa de satisfacción que le ha dado a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera,  
>los que por lo general sólo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quedé sin aliento en estado de shock.<p>

—¿Dónde? —murmuré, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo desesperadamente.

—Ellos fueron a clase —respondió—. Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así. —Me tomó de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche

—Kentin. ¿qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! —grité, mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la escuela.

Se echó a reír.

—Vamos, Ángel, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos modos. —Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Kentin, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Kentin estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche o el del día. El Harry de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento. El Kentin del día era un coqueto, un estupido y un pelmazo. Sin embargo, el Kentin del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o avergonzarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando un tiempo juntos? —me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto. Puse los ojos y gemí.

Genial, una hora con el Kentin del día es mi peor pesadilla.

No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él sonrió y se levantó, y yo le seguí con el ceño fruncido

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le pregunté mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba dentro. Tal vez tenían un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí.

Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

—Hola, por favor, dos —dijo a la señora detrás del mostrador, entregándole el dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.  
>—¿Necesitas alquilar patines? —preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amigable, mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Kentin.<p>

—Sí, un once y un cinco por favor —respondió, guiñándome un ojo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos. Le pasó dos juegos de patines y él sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a los bancos. Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Kentin mientras se alejó, y ella se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Kentin, mirándome extrañamente.

—Tienes otra admiradora —declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mujer—. Simplemente no puedes evitar ser tú mismo, ¿puedes? —bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella —respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

—¿Preocupada? Kentin, yo no estaba preocupada. —Me burlé de eso, mientras ponía los ojos.

Nos cambiamos a nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que era sólo justo después de las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar. —Hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico.  
>Él se rió y tiró de mí hacia el hielo.<p>

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. —Kentin y mi hermano jugaban hockey sobre hielo para la escuela; Nathaniel era el portero y Kentin el delantero. Ambos habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre deseé poder aprender, pero literalmente no podía ponerme de pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mí.

—Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control —dijo mirando mis pies.

Me quedé más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambos caímos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió debajo de mí, me empujó hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.

—Está bien, intentemos el número dos. —Sonrió, tirando de mí a mis pies con facilidad—. Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta que puedas conseguir el equilibrio. —Le dio una patada en mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos con fuerza.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de él.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de él.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —le pregunté, empujándome a mí misma en una posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo comenzar a mojar la parte de atrás de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, mirándome con una expresión confusa.

—Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar —expliqué frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor que sea yo que tú —murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra vez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez le oí mal—.Estás mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la última vez —bromeó con su sonrisa patentada.

OK, eso se parece más al Kentin que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado mal después de todo.

—Ja, ja. Bueno, un minuto está bien para mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto —me quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante. Se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera de que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a la vez.

—No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo. —Me di la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar de alejar un poco el frío. Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucía como si estuviera herido o algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero. Él asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenía debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, te vas a resfriar —lo regañé mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para tu muy delicado trasero —respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de mí otra vez.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con la próxima vez? No es que no esté pasando un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Kentin, era extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro

—¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando —susurró —lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Me presioné contra él por tercera vez, riendo histéricamente.

OK, esto era realmente divertido y no hacía daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a patinar con Nath y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos estaba por lo general tan magullada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.

—Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo. —Kentin se rió, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de su espalda y sosteniéndome otra vez. Nos las arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas enteras a la pista antes de volverme a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más llena y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos, pero seguía agarrando sus manos con un apretón mortal.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer período sin duda debía estar casi terminado.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes blancos nacarados, produciendo un sonido sibilante. OK, eso no sonó bien, tal vez nos perdimos también el segundo período…

—Eh, ángel, la escuela terminará en más o menos una hora —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—¿QUÉ? —dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio. El me agarró y me deslizó a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Él no se movió. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándome, fijo en mis ojos hasta que comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tomé aire en un respiro irregular, el cual parecía sacarlo de allí.

Se retiró, pero dejó sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermano se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día, me va a cortar las pelotas —dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continuó sosteniéndome por la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que las coloqué sobre sus hombros. Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero y forzando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura con la otra mano como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada. Se volteó en el lugar y patinó hacia delante, rápido. En realidad, daba un poco de miedo. Sostuve mi aliento y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo tan fuerte como pude, probablemente ahogándolo y sacándole la vida de golpe, pero no se quejó. En lugar de salir por la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, patinó alrededor de toda la pista de nuevo, para luego caminar fuera del hielo y bajarme en una banca.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de haber tenido todo mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Sin embargo, no sé por qué me sentía incómoda al respecto, dado que el envolvía el suyo contra el mío cada noche.

—¿Hacer qué, Ángel? —preguntó, mirando confundido. Señalé el hielo.

—Patinar una vuelta más. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste la salida? Patinaste pasándola —expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, ¡éste chico es realmente raro!

Parecía un poco incómodo, pero luego reacomodó su expresión a su habitual sonrisa de "hago derretir a las chicas".

—Me retrasaste todo el tiempo; simplemente quería una vuelta en la que pudiera patinar de frente, eso era todo. —Se encogió de hombros. Bien, ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

—Kentin, ve y patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, está bien. Tu también debes tener un poco de diversión —le sugerí, regalándole una sonrisa.

Él sonrió.

—Tuve mucha diversión. —Su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se levantó rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos.

***

En el camino de regreso a la escuela pasó por el auto servicio de McDonalds.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el altavoz.

—Eh, sí, quiero un combo de Big Mac con coca-cola y uno de cuarto de libra con queso con malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido? — preguntó Kentin.

—Sí lo hacemos —crujió el altavoz.

Él sonrió.

—Genial, un paquete de eso también, por favor. —Sólo lo miré, un poco atónita, acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoqué? — preguntó, mirando ligeramente preocupado y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo listo para cambiar la orden.

Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con asombro.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

Él simplemente se rió y me miró como si hubiese dicho algo estupido.

—Siempre pides lo mismo Ángel y adoras esas asquerosas cosas de queso pero no las tienen todo el tiempo, así que… —se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta la siguiente ventana.

Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme. ¿Primero, supo mi talla de zapatos y ahora conoce lo que como en el McDonalds? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente he venido aquí con él y Nathaniel mil veces, pero ni siquiera Nath sabe lo que ordeno y es mi hermano, por amor de Dios. Kentin se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un espacio para que pudiéramos comer.

Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre un concierto al que quería ir y de una película que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo, me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Nath o con una banda de chicos, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo. Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería ser así más a menudo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza y terminé el resto de mi malteada—. ¿No confías en mí? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela? He tenido muchas oportunidades de tocarte o forzarte a algo más durante los últimos ocho años, ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te haría daño? —preguntó, luciendo muy triste.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo; confío en ti, Kentin, de verdad. Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me toque. —Fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto. Nunca nadie me había presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre. He rechazado ir a la terapia desde que se fue, mi mamá y Nath han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y yo los amaba aún más por ello.

Kentin tomó mi mano.

—Sé que no, pero nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas —dijo trazando círculos en la palma de mi mano. Todavía lucía realmente herido y molesto y quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

—Kentin, cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sentirme mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con las que no me pasa, es con mi mamá, con Nath y contigo. Lamento si te molesto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en ti, de verdad.

Esto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

—OK, está bien. Regresemos antes de que tu hermano tenga a los perros de ataque listos para rasgarme la garganta —sugirió, riendo entre dientes. Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras él manejaba de regreso a la escuela.

Entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la campana de salida.

—Eh, Ángel, probablemente lo mejor sea no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu hermano. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No se supone que pase tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté confundida.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

—Nath lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta de que soy un "desagradable prostituto" como tú tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente, solo quiero tocar tu muy agradable trasero—dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya sabes, como pago por la clase de patinaje —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Di un grito ahogado. Acababa de pasar todo el día con este chico pasándola muy bien y él podía arruinarlo todo en una loca frase.

—Realmente eres un cerdo a veces, ¿sabías? —gruñí saliendo del coche y azotando la puerta. Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas donde debía estar, para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección correcta.

Vi a Nathaniel a caminar hacia el coche, así que le di unos minutos antes de hacer mi camino y meterme en la parte de atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Oye,Natsumer ¿tuviste un buen día? —preguntó Nath cuando entré en el coche.

—En realidad sí lo hice, todo el día excepto justo al final cuando alguien lanzó un golpe hacia mí —le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Nath inmediatamente le dio a Kentin una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¡Ay, mierda, ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó Kentin, frotándose la cabeza.

—Por golpear a mi hermanita. —Nath se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —se quejó Kentin. Me reí mientras Kentin me lanzaba una mirada sucia y saqué mi iPod.

—Natsu, viéndose como es viernes... —dijo Nath, apagándose.

Gemí, sabiendo al instante de qué se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

—¡No! ¡Ninguna fiesta! Vamos, Nathaniel, ¿en serio? ¿Tiene que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? ¡Ni siquiera hay juego esta noche! Se supone que es una fiesta para después del juego. Quiero decir, ¿nadie más puede hacerla por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después de que se larguen tus ****as amigos borrachos? pregunté, mirando a Kentin de nuevo.

—¡Oye no me metas en esto; siempre ayudo a limpiar! —exclamó Kentin a la defensiva.

Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada. Mi hermano hacía una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisión paterna, así que era más fácil hacerla en nuestra casa. No sé por qué me molestaba en quejarme al respecto, sucedía independientemente de si me gustara o no. Subí el volumen de mi iPod para ahogar la voz de los chicos hablando sobre con quién se iban a enredar y miré por la ventana. Pude ver a Kentin tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo por el espejo pero no le hice caso y fingí que me perdía por completo en la canción

Después de cenar, Nath y Lentin salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como siempre. Así que aproveché la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño, haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellos no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño, habría un gran desastre que limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como fuera.

Me sequé y me envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, choqué directo contra Kentin. Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi muñeca para que no me cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar a mi acelerado corazón.

—Wow, me gusta tu atuendo —dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente. Retiré sus manos de mí y entré pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al  
>pasar.<p>

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, él tocó.

—¿Qué, Kentin ? —pregunté amargamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Ángel, abre la puerta por favor —pidió, agarrando el pomo.

—Kentin, ¿podrías simplemente irte? En serio, ¡no estoy vestida! —Fruncí el ceño y pisé mi pie, y de inmediato me sonrojé y le di gracias a Dios de que él estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

—Ángel, ¿por favor? —rogó.

Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de voz. Era su voz de hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas para decirle que no. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y él me sonrió mientras me pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

—Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres? —pregunté, caminando hacia mi armario para sacar mi camiseta favorita de las de Kentin que encontré en la lavadora. Me la puse, teniendo cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

—Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta —dijo, asintiendo frente a mi camisa.

Jadeé pensando que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camiseta favorita. Me la ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

—No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa —dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti —replicó, con una sonrisa, mirando mis piernas.

Suspiré exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan coqueto?

—En serio, ¿qué quieres? —repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano en la manilla, lista para patear su trasero si hacía algún otro comentario coqueto.

—Sólo quería dejar mis cosas. Un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana, dado que pasaré la noche aquí. —Se encogió de hombros, soltando su bolsa en mi cama.

—¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí? —pregunté con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

—Podía haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero en mi camiseta. Creo que es muy sexy que una chica vista ropa de su hombre — ronroneó, escrutándome de nuevo, lo que me hizo estremecer.

Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y lo miré.

—¡Tú no eres mi hombre, así que lárgate! —le solté.

—Lo que digas, Ángel. —Se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su  
>sonrisa coqueta.<p>

Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje. De nuevo, casi nunca usaba maquillaje, ni siquiera en fiestas, así que sólo apliqué un poco de sombra plateada, algo de mascara y cambié mi brillo de labios transparente por uno rosado. Me puse mi brasier y braguitas a juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario. Las fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Nath y Kentin prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme muchas capas. Halé un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una camiseta tipo tanque, luego me deslicé en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía una linda figura, tonificada, no muy delgada y curva en los lugares adecuados. Había salido a mi mamá, con largas piernas, caderas redondeadas, estrecha cintura y pechos ligeramente más grandes que el promedio. No era la chica más atractiva del lugar, pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

A Matt no le gustaría este atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta —y comparado con las sanguijuelas que él y Kentin solían tener enganchadas alrededor, parecía una monja. Consideré brevemente el cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans sólo porque a él no le gustara que los hombres miraran a su hermanita.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Esperé hasta que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera de que Nath no me dijera que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña, en frente de todos. Debían haber estado bebiendo por una hora —era patético. Nathaniel me notó y me dio la mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señaló que me regresara a mi habitación, modulándome la palabra "cambio". Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

—Hola Hikaru —dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Hey chica. Wow, luces ardiente esta noche —dijo mirándome, pero no de la manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Hikaru y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, él había estado saliendo con la misma chica por los últimos dos años y estaba completamente embobado por ella, lo que resultaba realmente dulce.

—Gracias, tú también luces bien —repliqué, sintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis otros amigos—. ¿Dónde están Maii y Rosalya? —pregunté arrugando mi frente. Ellas nunca se pierden estas fiestas, para ellas, eran solo una excusa para pasearse en frente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela, sobre todo Nath y Kentin .

—Rosalya esta tratando con tu hermano —estableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo.

—¡Dios! Ella tiene a Leight.

Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, Rosa riendo incontrolablemente por algo que Nath había dicho. Estaba presionada a su lado. Nathaniel lucía completamente desinteresado pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella estuviera atenta a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venía a mi casa coqueteaba con él descaradamente y se paseaba por allí sin camisa, riendo ante sus lujuriosas expresiones.

Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Hikaru.

—¿No está Haruhi esta noche? —pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola.

Justo en ese momento, alguien me agarró desde atrás. Deje salir un pequeño grito antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Kentin.

—Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla —dijo seductoramente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero él nunca se emborrachaba. Nath lo hacía, pero Kentin siempre parecía ser el que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

—Piérdete —gruñí, volteándome para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había obtenido una bebida.

—¡Hey Ángel, espérame! —dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros. Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rojo y su falta de ropa. Laeti.

Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

—Kentin, ven nene, toma un trago de mi cuerpo —ronroneó seductoramente.

Kentin apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda —simplemente me reí y lo presioné hacia ella.

—Anda, Kentin, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos tragos. —Me burlé, riendo histéricamente ante su expresión horrorizada, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Agarró mis caderas y me subió al mostrador, dando un paso entre mis piernas de manera de que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

—En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Ángel. —Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando.

—Kentin, ¡saca tus coquetas manos de prostituto de mí, ahora! —Le grité en un susurro, lo que lo hizo reír de nuevo. Simplemente negó con su cabeza, luciendo divertido y dando un paso hacia atrás, halándome un poco del mostrador para establecerme de nuevo sobre mis pies.

Tomé un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregué un chorrito de jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tomé de una vez.

—Ángel, tómalo con calma, ¿sí? —Frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

—De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que ordene nada mañana. —Le di unas palmaditas en su pecho y caminé de nuevo hacia mis amigos.

Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy estable sobre mis pies, pero continué bailando con mis amigos de todas formas. Kentin estaba conversando con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo no muy lejos de mí y continuaba mirándome.

—¡En serio, Kentin se está fijando en ti! —chilló Maii en mis oídos por quinta vez.

—¡No lo hace! No seas *beep*, Maii, probablemente está asegurándose de que no vomite, pues le toca limpiar mañana. —Terminé mi bebida y solté mi vaso en la alfombra. Ja, ¡Qué limpien eso en la mañana porque yo no! Comencé a reír histéricamente, lo que hizo que Maii también riera.

—Voy a buscar otro trago —dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambió a "The Big Bang", de "Rock Mafia", la cual es la canción favorita de Kentin. Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Kentin sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Baila conmigo Ángel —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Kentin ; enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la cara en su cuello. Olía sorprendentemente bien, por lo que me pregunté a qué sabría si lo lamía. Espera, ¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Kentin como si fuera un helado o algo? Me eché a reír de mi propia idiotez. Kentin me alejó un poco y puso cara de "¿Qué diablos?" lo cual me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo divertido mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad, por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos el uno contra el otro. Adoro bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente.

Pude sentirlo excitarse pero no me importó. HKentin había estado presionando sus erecciones contra mí desde que yo tenía doce y él catorce. Se despierta con una todas las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces también tiene una cuando se queda dormido. Simplemente lo ignoré. Fue raro la primera vez que pasó y de verdad me volvió como loca. Esa mañana se había ido, tan avergonzado que casi lloraba, por lo que le contó a su padre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a decirme que era normal en los chicos que eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no, pero no tenía ninguna razón para dudarlo. Fue embarazoso por un mes o dos, pero luego se convirtió en broma por cierto tiempo y ahora lo ignorábamos completamente. Él se separó un poco para mirarme y darme una de sus agradables sonrisas, por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviéndole una sonrisa. En realidad lucía muy lindo cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta de eso, dado que lo conocía desde siempre.

Nathaniel apareció de la nada.

—Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ¡Es mi hermanita! —le gritó a Kentin, agarrando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo lejos de mi.

—Nath, hombre, en serio, solo estoy bailando con ella, ¡esa es su canción! —dijo Kentin, luciendo realmente enfadado.

—Kentin, necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, sólo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. ¡No necesita a un tipo como tu persiguiéndola! —le replicó Nathaniel, dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Kentin. Podía decir que estaba borracho por el pequeño toque de rojo en sus orejas, que siempre lo delataban.

—¡Nunca la lastimaría! —gruñó Kentin, sus pechos casi tocándose.

—¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos! —gritó Nath.

Sólo me encogí de hombros y los dejé en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea, de cualquier manera, ellos se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían. Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina hacia la cocina, choqué con un chico que no conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Nath y era realmente apuesto. Tenía cabello nrubio un poco alborotado, cayendo sobre su frente. Sonrió y sostuvo mi cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un respingo dado que él estaba tocándome, pero no demasiado fuerte porque los tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

—Bien, hola —ronroneó con una voz sexy

—Hola. —Sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura, así que di un paso atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

—Soy Dake. —Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos hoyuelos realmente lindos.

—Natsumer —contesté sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo reconocía de la escuela—. ¿Vas a Sweet Amoris? —pregunté curiosa de por qué nadie lo conocía si estaba en la fiesta.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita, pero no puedo encontrarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es tu hermana? —pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo decirte que alguien tiene como hermano un culo caliente.

—Laeti Sanders **(ni puta idea decomo se llama Laeti xD) **—afirmó. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo. Arrugué un poco la nariz, lo cual lo hizo reír—. No eres una gran fanática, ¿no? — preguntó, todavía riendo.

—Oh… eh… Lo siento —balbuceé, mirándolo en tono de disculpa y sonrojándome como loca. ¡No puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? —Le ofrecí, mirando alrededor de la cocina buscándola. No, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir de la cocina, así que ¡por supuesto que no estaba allí!

—Nah, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago? —sugirió, asintiendo hacia el mostrador de las bebidas.

—Si, seguro. —Sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels.

Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mí. De repente, me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él acercaba su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Sentí mi boca secarse. Santa mierda. ¡Iba a besarme! ¿Quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mí o algo? Mi mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Di un grito ahogado y retiré mi cabeza para atrás, golpeándome con el gabinete detrás de mí lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome un poco desconcertado y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí y empujé su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero sus manos estaban sujetando la parte de atrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras lo sentía lamiendo mi labio inferior. Apreté mi boca tan cerrada como pude, pero él no se movió. Empecé a volverme loca, literalmente podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando lugar mientras mi corazón se estrellaba en mis oídos. La siguiente cosa que sé, es que se ha alejado. Levanté la mirada, desconcertada, para ver a Kentin recargado sobre la pared, su brazo cruzando sobre su garganta. Se veía tan enojado, que realmente comencé a sentir pena por el chico, quién ahora estaba empezando a cambiar de tono a un rojo de no ser capaz de respirar.

—¡No la toques, maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si tal cosa y darle un beso a pesar de que ella no quería? —gruñó Kentin con enojo.

Comencé a sentirme enferma, literalmente enferma. Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacia mi baño, donde vomité lo que parecía ser varios litros de vodka. Gemí y me sonrojé, me comencé a mover para sentarme, cuando me apoyé en las piernas de alguien. No me asusté, podía oler su loción. Sabía que era Kentin.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con voz simpática. Pero no pude responderle, sólo me incliné sobre el inodoro y vomité otra botella de vodka. ¡Wow, eso es un desperdicio de dinero!

Kentin, bendito sea, me frotaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda y sostenía mi cabello. Después de unos minutos, me sentí mucho mejor.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —preguntó, mirándome preocupado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes.

Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño, pero estaba tan descoordinada que no funcionó muy bien. Kentin sonrió y se inclinó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de mí y levantándome fácilmente, como si no pesara nada.

Me senté en la siguiente sección, junto al lavamanos. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepillé mis dientes, asegurándome que todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

—¿A la cama? —preguntó, cuando había terminado. Asentí con la cabeza, y me levantó al estilo nupcial y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Había quitado los cobertores y estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía llevaba mi ropa de fiesta.

—¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto —murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y mi top, incluso todavía tenía mis joyas y los zapatos también.

Él asintió y me puso de pie, pero casi no podía mantenerme, y sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran estropeándose. Kentin puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniendo, y me quitó los collares. Quité el botón de mi top y lo comencé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enredé en el proceso y empecé a reír. Lo oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba para que me sentara en la cama y me quitó el top.

Cuando lo miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi trasero; él los tomó y los haló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y bragas. Él mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias.

—Bonito —ronroneó, mirándome con su sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me importó; sólo me quedé ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! —jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba. Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quitó su camisa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola 7u7**

**Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipi…**

Capitulo 8.

—Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección de camisas —dijo con una sonrisa fácil, mientras me levantaba, me llevó hacia la cama.

Él caminó hacia la puerta. Pensé que iba a salir y volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró la puerta y se quitó sus jeans, subiendo a la cama junto a mí. Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior.

Kentin envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en el tipo que me besó en la cocina. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome desconcertado.

—¡Ese imb'écil se robó mi primer beso! —gemí. Kentin se echó a reír y me sentí aún peor. ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mí!—. ¡No es gracioso, Kentin! El primer beso de una chica es importante para ella. Sólo porque seas una clase de súper puta a la que no le importa, y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no significa que las pequeñas cosas no son importantes —dije, con rabia, golpeando su pecho.

—Ángel, cálmate. Él no te robó tu primer beso —dijo, seriamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos ojos verdes de mujeriego.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él sólo me besó y me lo robó —gruñí, con una lágrima cayendo de mi ojo. Él la limpió con su pulgar y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí, él sólo te besó, pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo —explicó, con una media sonrisa que hacía que su rostro pareciera hermoso.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Nunca me había besado. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenía trece años y mi maldita pierna me dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer para que el dolor se fuera. —Él cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con el recuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Di un grito ahogado. Oh, dios mío. ¡Eso es verdad! Él me pidió que lo besara y eso hice, bueno, dos veces en realidad. Dijo que todavía estaba doliéndole y me pidió que lo besé de nuevo. Justo después de eso, Nathaniel salió de la casa y nos sorprendió. Le dio un coñazo en el rostro a Kentin por eso.

Oh, mierda. ¡Kentin tenía mi primer beso! No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Él estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo que eso era bueno, al menos si Kentin tenía mi primer beso, significaba que no fue robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta.

Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ese también fue mi primer beso, y aún lo recuerdo —dijo en voz baja, guiñando un ojo en broma.

—Bueno, has tenido muchos desde entonces, y algo más —afirme, refiriéndome a todas las chicas con las que se ha acostado.

—Sí, pero ese es todavía el primero y el mejor —susurró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y tirando de sus brazos a mí alrededor, metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Sólo nos quedamos en silencio; no sabía que decir, así que me quedé callada. Después de un rato, todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta. Eran como la una de la mañana, así que probablemente se prologaría por lo menos una hora. Me di la vuelta para ver a Kentin observándome.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no sales y sacas provecho a la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos aquí despiertos. —Me alejé de él para que pudiera salir de la cama. Pero él negó con su cabeza y me haló de nuevo a su pecho.

—Estoy bien donde estoy.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, se había quedado dormido y se veía tan tranquilo y dulce, y sin mencionar sexy. Prefiero nunca mirarlo de esta manera.

Sabía que él era guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pero nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo así. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Él estaba realmente increíble y tenía abdominales perfectos.

Acerqué uno de mis dedos y tracé las líneas de sus músculos en su estómago, sólo preguntándome cómo se sentiría.

Él se estremeció.

—Me siento un poco violado —afirmó, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano rápidamente.

Me reí porque había sido sorprendida.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, lo siento —dijo, casualmente. Inmediatamente me pregunté por qué él no era así todo el tiempo; sí lo fuera, probablemente estaría enamorada de él como las demás chicas lo estaban.

—Oye, viendo que no podemos dormir... ¿Qué te parecer jugar? —sugirió en tono emocionado, lo que era probablemente una mala señal.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, tratando de no pensar en los estúpidos juegos que él propondría.

—No estoy jugando contigo; será algo como un juego de quitarse la ropa, o algo que implicará que me veas desnuda —dije, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Él se rió y tomó mi labio inferior entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

—Sin pucheros, Ángel. Si el viento cambia te quedarás atascado así —bromeó, corriendo su pulgar por mi labio.

El movimiento me hizo agua por alguna razón. Saqué mi lengua y lamí su pulgar en broma, esperando que él se alejara y me dijera que era asqueroso. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta. El sonido hizo que algo muy profundo dentro de mí cosquilleara y palpitara.

Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía y luego se detuvo, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros de los míos. No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero no era el usual miedo que tenía, era porque quería que me besara. Él pareciera estar esperando que le diera una señal para decir que estaba bien.

Tragué saliva y cerré la distancia, presionando mis labios a los suyos ligeramente. Se sentía como si él me diera un shock, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y vibrar con la necesidad de él tocándome. Un millón de mariposas parecían alzar el vuelo en mi estómago, pero sabía que no era causado por el alcohol.

Respondió de inmediato, acercándome a él y recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos. Levanté mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello castaño y sedoso. Sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente en los míos. Él chupó suavemente mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, sin realmente saber que esperar de mi primer beso adecuado.

Deslizó su lengua en mi boca y masajeó la mía con ternura. El sabor de él era increíble mientras exploraba mi boca entera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemando, queriendo más…

De repente, se apartó, haciéndome gemir y me pregunté en que me había equivocado. Él levantó la cabeza a mi puerta, apretando su mano sobre mi boca para mantenerme callada.

—Grita que estás bien —susurró. Lo miré, confundida.

—¡Natsumer! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Nath, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Kentin asintió con la cabeza y me retiró su mano de mi boca. Me aclaré rápidamente la garganta.

—Nathaniel, estoy bien. Estoy cansada, así que vete —grité, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar enojada.

—Natsumer, ¿Has visto a Kentin? —preguntó Nath, a través de la puerta. Miré a Kentin, horrorizada. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responder a eso? Sí, en realidad está en la cama conmigo, medio desnudo, y acabo de tener mi lengua en su garganta. Ahora te puedes ir, que estás interrumpiendo. Sí, no creo que eso le agradaría mucho a mi hermano.

—Me fui a casa —susurró Kentin, asintiendo con la cabeza alentadoramente.

—Dijo que se iba a casa, Nath. Ahora vete —grité, mordiéndome los labios y esperando que él se lo hubiera creído. Kentin inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí sus suaves labios de nuevo en los míos de nuevo, alejándose con un suspiro cuando Nath vuelve a gritar.

—Natsu, ¿estás bien? Suenas un poco extraña.

Me reí.

—Sí. Me enfermé así que vine a la cama, pero ahora estoy bien. Te veré en la mañana. Oh, y por cierto, no voy a limpiar, así que necesitas hacerlo todo — bromeé, sonriendo ante la idea de que él limpiara toda la casa solo.

—Lo que sea, Natsumer, ambos sabemos que me ayudarás de todos modos —dijo Nath, riendo.

Miré hacia Kentin, que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, haciendo que el cosquilleo volviera al instante.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente por mi lado mientras su lengua regresaba a mi boca, su sabor en mis papilas gustativas. Él llegó a la parte inferior de la camisa que usaba y deslizó su mano por debajo, recorriendo mi muslo con su mano y tocando mi cadera. Sus dedos trazaron lo largo del material de mis bragas, de modo que su mano estaba en mi trasero.

Mi piel parecía arder dónde me tocaba.

Fue en ese momento que regresé en mí misma. Esto era demasiado rápido. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y saqué su mano para que dejara de moverse por mi top.

—Oh, lo siento. Demasiado rápido, ¿cierto? —preguntó, un poco culpable. Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar a mi cuerpo—. Está bien, Ángel. Vamos a dormir, entonces —sugirió, con una gran sonrisa.

Se alejó un poco de mí y se recostó, halándome a su lado.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y colgué mi pierna sobre él y mis brazos en su cintura. Él se agachó y tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Sus labios rozaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que había estado por mucho tiempo.

Justo antes de dormir tuve una horrible sensación de que esto era un error que terminaría pagando por la mañana. Quiero decir, estaba con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que era un total mujeriego, y que sólo se preocupaba por él mismo.

***

Me desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Mi teléfono móvil estaba sonando en algún lugar cercano. Extendí mi mano para conseguirlo, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Me estiré un poco más y logré golpearlo sobre la cama para que lo pudiera responder.

—¿Hola? —bostecé.

—¡Natsumer! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debemos estar practicando —una voz de hombre gritó enojada. Hice una mueca lejos del sonido y traté de levantarme, pero Kentin estaba lo suficientemente cerca encima de mí. Me estaba fijando en mi estómago, el brazo y la pierna echada sobre mí, él estaba usando mi espalda como una almohada. En realidad, era sorprendentemente cómodo.

—¿Alexy? —dije con voz ronca, mirando mi reloj de alarma, pero los números eran borrosos, no los pude distinguir. Cerré los ojos luego los abrí para ver que eran las 8:42 am. ¡Mierda!

—Sí, ¿quién demonios crees que iba a ser? Se supone que estarías aquí a las ocho treinta, Natsumer. ¿Vas a venir o qué? —sonaba claramente enojado

—Oh, sí, estoy en camino.

Kentin gruñó.

—Dile que es sábado Ángel y estoy cansado —se quejó en mi espalda haciéndome dar risitas.

—Escucha, Natsumer, patea a ese pedazo de mierda fuera de tú cama y ¡vente para acá! Tenemos una nueva rutina y necesitas aprenderla —dijo Alexy, sonando divertido ahora, él obviamente había escuchado a Kentin.

Alexy era la única persona que sabía que Kentin se estaba quedando conmigo, él no sabía la historia completa así como porque, pero sabía que lo hacía. Kentin me llevaba a mis prácticas de baile todos los sábados, con resaca o no. Sus dos condiciones eran que yo comprara su almuerzo, y no le dijera mi hermano. Las cuales estaban muy bien conmigo. Nathaniel sabía que yo bailaba, pero nunca me había visto hacerlo, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría mucho si lo hacía. Kentin y Alexy se llevaban muy bien, lo que en realidad me sorprendió al principio, porque yo no hubiera pensado que un machista jugador de hockey sobre hielo podría ser amigo de un hombre abiertamente gay que le gusta llevar algo rosa cada día**(yaoi 7u7).** Muestra de lo mucho que sé.

—Voy a estar allí en un momento y voy a comprar donas para disculparme, ¿de acuerdo? —le ofrecí dulcemente. No quería que se molestara conmigo toda la mañana, ya que me haría trabajar dos veces más duro.

Suspiró. —Bien, apúrate.

Me revolví un poco y empuje mi teléfono de vuelta.

—Kentin, Alexy dijo que tengo que patear tu culo caliente fuera de mi cama y llegar rápido. —Me reí entre dientes. Él gimió y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

—Maldición, los sábados son un dolor en el trasero —murmuró, rodando sobre su espalda. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, él me estaba dando su sonrisa marca registrada.

—Tu camiseta está levantada un poco allí. ¿Quieres que baje eso por ti? — preguntó, mirando a mi trasero.

Rápidamente tiré mis manos hasta sentir que su camiseta que llevaba puesta, ya se había levantado alrededor de mi cintura, lo que significaba que él tenía una visión clara de mi trasero en bragas. No sabía muy bien donde estábamos después de anoche, pero creo que tenía derecho a tomarle el pelo un poco. No es como que nunca me había visto en mi ropa interior antes, vio lo suficiente de mí ayer por la noche mientras estaba enferma ¡sólo con mi ropa interior!

—No, gracias. Ya lo tengo. —Salí de la cama y me quité su camiseta, arrojándosela a la cara, así que estaba allí de pie en mi sostén y bragas—. Gracias por el préstamo —le dije con una sonrisa, caminando seductoramente a mi armario, tratando de encontrar algunos pantalones de chándal o algo que podría llevar a bailar, lo oí jadear, a continuación, gemir, en silencio me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar la risa. Los resortes de la cama crujían, de repente, su cálido aliento estaba soplando en mi nuca, por lo que todo mi cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina.

—Por lo tanto, ¿se me permite tocarte hoy? —preguntó en voz baja.

Vaya, ¿está realmente pidiéndome permiso? Me volví hacia él, estaba de pie justo detrás de mí en tan sólo sus calzoncillos, pareciendo un dios griego.

—Um... No sé... ¿Quieres hacerlo? —le pregunté, un poco insegura de mí misma.

Él había estado con muchas chicas antes, todos ellas probablemente más bonitas que yo, y ese fue mi primer beso de verdad la noche anterior por amor de Dios, apuesto a que ¡apestaba majestuosamente en eso! Asintió con la cabeza con impaciencia, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a mi cuerpo a pesar de que estaba casi desnuda, lo cual hizo que mi estómago diera un tirón por alguna razón.

Me puse rígida mientras levantaba sus manos, poco a poco, dándome la oportunidad de detenerlo, él las puso en mis caderas. Su toque envió un sofoco a mi piel y mariposas a mi estómago. Me empujó hacia delante en su pecho, arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda, por un lado agarraba la parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en su camino hacia abajo. Me pasó la mano por el trasero con suavidad, sólo una vez, antes de volverla a subir gradualmente y ponerla en la parte baja de mi espalda. Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quedé allí, congelada, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer.

Todo esto era tan totalmente nuevo para mí y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte, pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban, a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto con los míos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de conectar, mi celular volvió a sonar, haciéndonos saltar. Miramos el teléfono, mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Kentin estaba mirando el teléfono, y tuve la impresión de que estaba tratando de disparar rayos láser de los ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparté de él para responder. El identificador de llamadas, dijo Alexy, una vez más. Suspiré y lo abrí.

—¡He dicho que estoy en camino! —puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

—Sólo para asegurarme que tú y tú amigo culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir — dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba.

Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Kentin, él seguía observándome, pero se estaba vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa, que era agradable. Por lo general, se transformaba en Kentin el imbécil del día, burlándose de mí casi tan pronto como me despertaba, pero hoy en día parecía diferente. No pude evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggins negros y un top blanco ajustado que apenas cubría mi trasero, agarré ropa interior fresca y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a él, me agarró la mano, haciendo que me detuviera.

—Sabes que tienes el más sexy culo en el mundo, ¿verdad? —susurró, justo antes de que presionara sus labios con los míos ligeramente, enviando lo que se sentía como relámpagos en todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando me soltó, lo miré un poco sorprendida.

—Sí, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas —murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando dentro del baño cerrando la puerta y tomando una respiración profunda.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo que me sienta así? ¡Es Kentin por amor de Dios! Él te va a aplastar y vas a terminar como esa maldita perra Laeti, rogando por su atención una vez que él ha terminado y consiguió lo que quería.

Pero él no me haría eso a mí. Había pasado toda la noche conmigo por los últimos ocho años. Lo necesitaba para poder dormir, él mantuvo las pesadillas alejadas de mí. Él no me haría daño, ¿verdad? Confío en él para mantenerme a salvo, pero ¿podría confiar en él con todo mi corazón? Sabía que la respuesta a eso era que no, no podía, pero por alguna razón quería. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño se había ido, pero esto no fue una sorpresa.

Me acerqué a mi ventana para bloquearla como de costumbre y vi una pequeña margarita blanca en la repisa de la ventana. Miré por la ventana y sonreí, estas flores crecían a las afueras de mi ventana, tiene que haber elegido una para mí cuando salió, y la dejó allí sabiendo que la vería cuando cerrara la ventana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí, un poco confundida. No era costumbre de Kentin hacer esas cosas.

Suspiré mientras metí la pequeña flor en mi cola de caballo y luego me dirigí a la cocina, tomando dos cajas de jugo. Garabateé una nota para Nathaniel diciéndole que había ido a bailar, y que le ayudaría a limpiar más tarde si dejaba que Maii y Rosa vinieran a ver una película esta noche. Sabía que iba a ir a por ello, este era mi soborno de costumbre por ayudar a limpiar después de sus fiestas, que venía a la nuestra casa en la tarde y él pagaría por la pizza y una película. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era aguantar a dos chicas coquetas golpeando sobre él y Kentin toda la noche, ya que por lo general él se acercaba demasiado, si no tenía una cita.

Salté fuera de la puerta de entrada al coche de Kentin que estaba esperando fuera de mi casa.

—Oye, ten esto —dije, dándole la bebida.

—Gracias. Ten esto. —Sonrió, y me entregó una rebanada de pan tostado.

Me eché a reír.

—Ese es un cambio bastante bueno —le dije, sonriéndole y comiendo—. Oh, tengo que ir a Benny y conseguir rosquillas, si eso está bien. —Lo miré esperanzada mientras conducía por la calle. Él asintió con la cabeza y aún estaba radiante.

—¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? —pregunté con curiosidad por saber por qué sonreía tanto. No podía haber dormido mucho y sabía que él estaba todavía cansado, me di cuenta por sus ojos.

—Tuve una buena noche ayer eso es todo. Finalmente anoté con una chica muy caliente que he estado deseando por un tiempo. —Me guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa auténtica cambiada en su sonrisa puto.

Mis entrañas se sentían como si alguien hubiera empujado una motosierra en mi estómago. Había conectado con alguien, y luego ¿vino a mí en la cama? ¡Qué idiota estúpido! Lo besé, un beso adecuado también, y él ¡había utilizado una chica para tener relaciones sexuales antes de eso! Uf, estúpido gigoló, sabía que no debería haber esperado algo diferente. Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que estaba herida, y miré por la ventana, negándome a llorar. El llanto es para los débiles. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar, pero algunas personas traspasaban las defensas que había construido, así que no podía evitarlo. Él se detuvo delante de Benny y salté, con ganas de estar lejos de él. Pedí veinte donuts en toda la variedad de chocolate, porque eran mis favoritas. Cuando llegué de vuelta en el coche, Kentin sonreía.

—¿Tienes lo suficiente allí? —bromeó, mirando a las dos grandes cajas que tenía en mis brazos.

—Me gusta esta canción —mentí, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero no quería hablar con él. Me lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Odias la música de reventón —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y bajándole el volumen.

En realidad, estaba en lo cierto, odiaba eso, pero me gustaba más en este momento que hablar con él, **** mentiroso. Nos detuvimos en las afueras del estudio donde mi grupo ensayaba todos los sábados, nosotros éramos un equipo de baile de la calle y éramos bastante buenos también. Habíamos entrado en una batalla de baile la semana pasada contra otros diez equipos de la zona y habíamos llegado en segundo lugar, ganando más de $1.000 en premios. No es que hayamos visto nada del dinero, se fue directo al estudio, los uniformes, la música y volantes o afiches. Me encantaba la danza, danza callejera era mi favorita y todo lo que era con un ritmo de hip hop tiene mi voto. Siempre había sido mi sueño desde que era una niña tener mi propio estudio de baile, tal vez algún día me gustaría llegar allí, pero parecía muy poco probable.

—Ey, chicos lo siento, me quedé dormida —dije, mirando a todos ellos disculpándome, mientras entraba.

**Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo? TnT **

**Vale, para las que me seguían desde hace tiempo el fic ¿Francia? Ha sido eliminado xD vale vale me quede sin inspiración para el asi que le decicdi poner un fin TwT talvez lo vuelva a subir cuando tenga mas capítulos .-. **

**Okay pero por ahora díganme! En que episodio van?**

**Yo voy en el 23 ewe **

**Y ¡CONSEGUI LA IMAGEN CON EL VITORIANO! 7u7**

**PD: ¿Cuál es su chico favorito?**

**Lysandro es mi chico favorito TTwTT**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Bien, Hola! Después de mucho tiempo Dx Mi portátil cayo y pues tuve que ir a repararlo.**

**ACLARACIONES.**

**He recibido un comentario sobre este fanfic diciendo que solo era la historia robada, bien pues para que quede claro, esto es una copia de la historia original solo que con los personajes de Amour Sucre, esta historia pertenece a ****Kirsty Moseley, y los personajes a Chinomiko.**

**Bueno sin más que decir espero les guste.**

**Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipi **

Capítulo 9.

Alexy me haló a un gran abrazo y traté de no retroceder lejos de él, llevaba hoy su marca de fábrica de piezas de color rosa en forma de una gorra.

—Eso está bien. También me quedaría dormido demasiado si tuviera ese culo en mi cama —bromeó con una sonrisa mientras asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro hacia Kentin.

Rodé los ojos y puse las donas sobre la mesa, tomando una de chocolate con rapidez antes de que todos fueran y se las acabaran. Me dirigí a saludar a los otros chicos. Había ocho personas en nuestro equipo, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos. Estaba feliz de hablar con los chicos, cuando Kentin llamó a todos para empezar.

—En vista de que ya estamos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso porque alguien no podía arrastrar el **** de la cama a tiempo, es mejor que empecemos —afirmó, lanzándome una mirada fingida y haciéndome reír.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en una nueva rutina que era muy difícil y complicada, e incluso tenía algunas elevaciones que daban miedo. La peor fue cuando estaba en los hombros de Jade y tuve que dar la vuelta, y girar en el aire, así que quedaba mirando hacia atrás, entonces él me atraparía mientras caía hacia su cuerpo. Casi al instante, tenía que envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de inclinarme totalmente hacia atrás poniendo los brazos en el suelo y rodar mi cuerpo en este. Por suerte, teníamos colchonetas, Incluso me tomó más de una hora aterrizar una vez, y déjame decirte que, incluso aterrizar en la espalda o el estómago en una colchoneta, duele, sobre todo si el musculoso chico que se supone que te atraparía, aterriza en la parte superior de ti. Después del intento número veinte, empujé a Jade fuera de mí, riendo. Ni siquiera podía levantarme estaba tan cansada, el sudor me corría por la espalda

—Está bien, oficialmente renuncio a esto por hoy. Me duele la cabeza, me duele la espalda, mi trasero me duele, incluso los brazos y las piernas duelen de tanto sostenerme —me quejé, yaciendo al igual que una estrella de mar en la colchoneta.

—Está bien, es casi la una de todos modos, así que será mejor que despejemos el estudio —dijo Alexy, tendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

—No puedo. Sinceramente, no puedo moverme —murmuré, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La siguiente cosa que sé es que Kentin estaba allí, me agarró, me levantó y me tiró por encima del hombro como si yo no pesara nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas, riendo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —grité, todavía molesta con él por lo que me hizo ayer por la noche.

—Ayudándote —afirmó. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo por su sexy *beep* voz.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordené, tratando de zafarme, pero me agarró con más fuerza.

Oí la ducha abriéndose.

¡No! ¡Él no lo haría!

Lo hizo.

Me metió en la ducha, poniéndome abajo en la regadera, ambos completamente empapados. Me quedé allí, sorprendida. Tenía una muda de ropa conmigo por lo que no importaba, pero no creo que él tuviera. ¡Ja, imbécil, ahora tiene que sentarse en su coche con la ropa mojada! Se estaba riendo de mí, así que acoqué mis manos y recogí un poco de agua, lanzándosela, se echó a reír más fuerte y se apoderó de mi cintura, apretándose contra mí bajo la ducha. El agua le corría por la cabeza, aplastando su pelo en la cara, se veía sexy como el infierno. Sus ropas estaban resbaladizas en su cuerpo, quería pasar mis manos hacia abajo para sentir las líneas de sus músculos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y me besó, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor y empujándome contra la pared. Chupó suavemente sobre mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto abrí mi boca, ansiosa de saborearlo de nuevo. Él sabía aún mejor hoy, probablemente debido a que aún estaba medio borracha cuando nos besamos ayer por la noche así que no pude apreciarlo mucho. Su beso era hermoso y estaba enviando ondas de deseo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, se apartó y los dos estábamos sin aliento. Miré a sus ojos y pude ver que estaban bailando con excitación, también podía ver algo más que miedo, que me asustaba mucho porque sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Vi la lujuria, pura y simple. Kentin quería mi cuerpo mucho. Jadeé y lo empujé hacia atrás, saliendo de la ducha rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso. Demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó, al salir de la ducha y apoderándose de mi mano.

Me volví a mirarlo. No podía darle lo que él quería, él podía conseguir eso en otra parte. Quiero decir, era Kentin por el amor de Dios, él podría tener cualquier chica que quisiera, ¡y lo hace! Él ya admitió que se conectó con alguien la noche anterior antes de que él me besara. Él era un jugador así de simple, y si lo dejaba tener mi corazón, lo rompería, no hay duda.

—Kentin, ¿qué quieres de mí? —pregunté en voz baja, mirando a mis zapatillas empapadas.

Puso el dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levantó la cara así que tuve que mirarlo.

—Todo —dijo simplemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego se echó a correr por lo dulce que sonaba. Espera, es sólo una línea para entrar en tus pantalones, Natsumer, ¡cálmate!

—No puedo darte eso, ni siquiera de cerca. Ve a buscar a la zorra que se conectó contigo anoche, estoy segura de que está más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa contigo —gruñí desagradablemente, haciendo citas de aire alrededor de las palabras cualquier cosa, antes de irrumpir fuera para cambiarme.

Mi bolsa ya estaba aquí, supongo que una de las chicas la trajo después de ver a Kentin y yo en la ducha haciéndolo. Maldita sea, eso es ¡vergonzoso! Me agarró la muñeca y me hizo parar y mirarlo.

—¿De qué zorra estás hablando, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome confuso.

—¡Con la que te enrollaste antes de que me besaras en la cama! Maldita sea, Kentin, ni siquiera estabas borracho, ¿se te ha olvidado ya? Wow, eso debe realmente haber significado algo para ti —escupí ácidamente. Parecía aún más confundido.

—No me enrollé con nadie ayer por la noche, ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó, tratando de tirar de mí hacia él, pero me mantuve firme y saqué mi muñeca de sus manos, él no se resistió, sólo me dejó ir, sabía que no me gustaba estar restringida.

Le di mi mirada de muerte y cogí una toalla de mi bolso, secando mi pelo que chorreaba. Tiré de la margarita de mi cola de caballo y la arrojé a sus pies.

—Kentin, tú me dijiste antes en el coche que follaste una chica que deseabas, por eso estabas tan feliz —gruñí. ¿En serio iba a mentirme sobre esto ahora?

Entendimiento cruzó su cara, su cuerpo parecía relajarse visiblemente.

—En realidad, nunca dije que follé a nadie. Lo que realmente dije fue que por fin anoté con una chica muy caliente que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, como si esto lo aclarara todo.

Negué con la cabeza, aún enojada. La redacción no me importaba, todo era lo mismo y todavía me sentía traicionada y utilizada.

—Lo que sea, follaste, anotaste, es todo la misma cosa. Eres un maldito estúpido jugador y yo no puedo creer que dejé que tú me besaras. ¡Dos veces! —grité. Podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que me volví de espaldas a él.

—¡Estás entendiendo mal lo que quise decir! —dijo con desesperación.

Di la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Explícate por favor —dije con sarcasmo, agitando la mano en un gesto de adelante.

—Estaba hablando de ti —dijo en voz baja.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿yo?

—He estado loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, Ángel, pero tu hermano no me dejaba estar cerca de ti. Durante todo este tiempo sólo has sido tú. —Miró al suelo como un niño perdido y yo no podía respirar.

¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Yo le gustaba, ¿pero Nath no lo dejaba acercarse a mí? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? De todos modos, es un jugador que tiene relaciones sexuales con tres o cuatro chicas diferentes a la semana. ¿Cómo podría siempre haber sido yo? Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia, él sólo tiene ¡citas!

Me miró suplicante, él estaba sufriendo. Me di cuenta por su cara, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Si me arriesgaba, sabía que iba a enamorarme de él y había una buena probabilidad de que me partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no creo que pueda soportar perderlo. Había sido una constante en mi vida y lo necesitaba, probablemente más de lo que necesitaba a Nath. Él se adelantó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con ternura.

Sabía que la decisión había sido tomada, en realidad no era algo que podía pensar y razonar los pros y los contras. Cuando Kentin me besaba, todo parecía estar bien y correcto, tal como debe ser. Le devolví el beso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, presionándome en su pecho. Él se apartó y me sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece que compré el almuerzo de hoy, y lo llamemos una cita? — sugirió, mirándome con timidez.

Nunca había visto en Kentin una mirada tímida o vulnerable en su vida. Su oferta, la expresión de súplica en su rostro fue suficiente para poner lo que se sentía como un centenar de mariposas sueltas en mi estómago. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos y su cara cayó.

—OK —finalmente estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió con alegría antes de tirar de mí en otro beso que realmente me hizo sentir un poco mareada.

Terminó el beso justo cuando estaba un poco sin aliento.

—Será mejor que vaya por algo de ropa seca en el coche, así te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte —dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro—. No es que no te veas sexy como el infierno en lo que llevas puesto. Me miré mí misma, para ver que mi camiseta blanca estaba pegada a mí y completamente se veía todo a través. Me reí incómoda y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, ruborizándome como una loca. Él también se rió y se inclinó para recoger la flor que yo había tirado a sus pies. La sostuvo hacia mí, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuré, mordiéndome los labios, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

—Con todo el gusto —dijo mientras salía por la puerta

Me cambié rápidamente y caminé hacia el automóvil. Kentin estaba allí, inclinado casualmente contra el auto, charlando felizmente con Alexy y Dajan, otro chico de mi equipo.

—¡Eh! —canturreé mientras caminaba hacia a ellos.

Kentin sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa hacia mí.

—Esta es mi señal muchachos, tengo que llevar a la dama a nuestra primera cita real. Nos vemos la próxima semana —dijo, indicándoles que se alejaran con un movimiento rápido de su mano.

La boca de Alexy cayó abierta y miró de Kentin hacia mí varias veces.

—¿Cita? Pero... quiero decir… ¿qué? ¡Pensé que era el mejor amigo de tu hermano! Ni siquiera te gusta; siempre dices que él es un gilipollas mujeriego. ¡Siempre que te he dicho sobre cuán caliente él estaba, tú solamente decías que no tocarías su trasero con ETS ni aunque que te pagaran! —dijo Alexy, frunciendo el ceño, y mirándome confuso.

Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Literalmente estaba tan puesta en aprietos que deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. ¿Cómo podía él decir eso justo enfrente de Kentin? No es que yo no le haya dicho en su cara en más de una ocasión, pero todavía me sentía horrible. Escuché a Kentin comenzar a reír, por lo que me arriesgué a mirarlo, él no se veía enfadado o algo.

—Gracias, Alexy —refunfuñé, dándole una mirada que debería ser capaz de matarlo en el acto. Kentin se acercó y agarró mi mano, tirándome a su lado, todavía sonriendo.

—Es privilegio de una dama cambiar de opinión —le dijo a Alexy con un guiño, abriendo la puerta del auto para mí.

—Los veré la próxima semana, chicos, prometo que no llegaré tarde —prometí, besando sus mejillas antes de entrar el auto. Alexy les dio a ambos la cosa del apretón de manos típicas de hombre, y corrió al lado del conductor. Cuando arrancó el auto me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —murmuré, ruborizándome otra vez.

—No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes de tu hermosa boca —contestó con una sonrisa.

No podía menos que sonreír, estaba lleno de los elogios hoy, pero alguna parte de mí estaba preocupada de si les había dicho todo esto a otras chicas. ¿Esperaba que yo tuviera sexo con él después de un par de citas? Porque si lo hacía, entonces él iba a estar muy decepcionado. Decidí que teníamos que hablar de ello. Me refiero a, ¿cuál era su punto de siquiera intentarlo, si solamente me estaba usando para el sexo y yo no estaba planeando renunciar en cualquier momento?

—¿Entonces, a dónde iremos a almorzar? —preguntó, sacándome repentinamente de mi pequeña discusión interna.

—Um. ¿No me importa, qué te gustaría? —pregunté. Me disparó una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa picara. Hice rodar mis ojos hacia él; ¡realmente es un loco jugador del sexo!

—Comer, Kentin —añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de parecer severa.

Solamente se rió y comenzó a conducir.

—¿Qué hay de comida china? ¿Te gusta esa, verdad? —me preguntó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Sí, adoro la comida china! —gorjeé felizmente, sonriendo abiertamente como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Nathaniel odiaba la comida china entonces prácticamente nunca la tenía; Kentin sonrió y nos condujo al restaurante sobre la calle principal.

***

Estábamos sentados, comiendo nuestra comida. Habíamos estado charlando felizmente durante casi una hora y estaba nuevamente sorprendida por cuán fácil era hablar con él. Lo había conocido durante doce años y nunca realmente sólo hablado apropiadamente acerca de cosas. Su pierna rozó la mía debajo de la mesa y me hizo saltar, no por miedo, sino porque envió una pequeña sacudida a través de mi sistema, haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara y que mi pulso se acelerará. Decidí que ya era tiempo de aclararlo, había sólo una otra pareja en el restaurante entonces nosotros podríamos hablar libremente, pero simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar.

— Kentin, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo —dije tranquilamente. Él ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y me miró curiosamente.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué pasa? —suspiré, solamente tenía que sacarlo y ver lo que él pensaba de ello.

—Realmente no sé lo que tú quieres de mí; quiero decir, puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras. Soy una ruina emocional por Dios… quiero decir... Me estremezco cada vez que alguien me toca. Yo… no puedo darte lo que tú quieres —divagaba con el ceño fruncido. Wow, salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba, pero al menos esto tiene el punto de vista.

—Estás preocupada por el sexo —declaró, mirándome intencionadamente, no pareciendo estar molesto por esta conversación en absoluto.

Tragué aire y asentí.

—Solamente... no estoy lista para algo como esto, así que si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces no hay ningún punto para empezar algo —dije en voz baja, mirando abajo hacia mi plato y deseando que la tierra me tragara otra vez.

Él colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para mirarlo; estaba sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Puedo esperar el tiempo que tú quieras. Realmente estoy loco por ti, no es sobre sexo —dijo tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a correr.

¿Habla en serio o esto es un truco para que entonces me dé por vencida antes?

—¿Y si te digo que no creo en tener sexo antes del matrimonio? —pregunté, probándolo.

Sus ojos mostraron su diversión, pero él solo mantuvo su rostro serio.

—Entonces te diría, qué te parece casarnos en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad. ¿Dieciocho es la edad legal, cierto? —contestó, guiñándome.

Me reí, pero todavía estaba insegura de lo que quería decir, no tendría dieciocho hasta dentro de otro par de años, ¿estaba diciendo que esperaría dos años por mí? No tener sexo hasta después del matrimonio no era algo en lo que yo creyera; solo quería ver su reacción.

—No creo en eso, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo será, Kentin, francamente. — Masticando mi labio nerviosamente.

—Ángel, te dije puedo esperar el tiempo que tú necesitas. Quiero estar contigo. — Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. No vi una onza de duda o engaño allí y sentí la esperanza construyéndose dentro de mí. ¿Estaba realmente tan interesado en mí que él esperaría por mí?

—¿Qué pasara dentro de tres meses cuándo tú todavía no hayas conseguido nada y alguna chica al azar se lance sobre ti, podrías esperar entonces? —pregunté con escepticismo.

Él se rió. —¿Tú realmente piensas que soy algún enloquecido jugador sexual, verdad? —preguntó.

Asentí en confirmación. ¡No lo pensaba, lo sabía, él durmió con muchas!

—¿Sabes por qué he estado con todas aquellas chicas? —preguntó, de repente luciendo incómodo y avergonzado.

—¿Dan buen sexo oral? —pregunté sarcásticamente. ¿Realmente él va a entrar en detalles sobre su vida sexual con una chica a la que le acaba decir que está loco por ella y que tiene miedo de tener sexo? ¿Realmente no tiene ni idea?

Se ahogó con su risa y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Ángel. La razón por la que estuve con todas aquellas chicas era para intentar superarte. Despierto a tu lado cada día. Tú envías mi mente y cuerpo dentro de un frenesí. Puedo oler tu cabello cuando cierro mis ojos, o puedo imaginar cómo se siente tu mano cuando la pones sobre mi pecho. Me mata cada día estando así, tan cerca de ti, pero a la vez tan lejos —dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando, mirándome con esperanza—. Pensé que tal vez si encontrara a alguien más, sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, pero esto no funcionó. Nada funciona. Cuando estoy con ellas, quisiera que fueras tú. Cuando ellas ríen o hablan, no puedo menos que comparar tu voz o tu risa. Siempre has sido tú; siempre serás tú, Ángel.

No podía hablar. ¿Qué diablos digo a esto? ¿Quiero decir, sé que él es un jugador, pero yo lo estaba matando? ¡Ese discurso fue tan inusualmente adorable!

—Oh —me atraganté.


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10.

Él se echó a reír. —¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Asentí y me reí también. Todavía no tenía palabras para contestar esta pequeña confesión que él acababa de hacer. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando y sabía que si decía algo ahora yo solamente sonaría como una ****a. Me incliné sobre la mesa y tomé su mano, me sonrió felizmente y esto parecía ser todo lo que era necesario.  
>Mi cabeza estaba girando con pensamientos; realmente no sabía qué creer. ¿Acaba de hacer aquella enorme confesión sobre cómo se siente, pero eso significa que él no me va a engañar? Bueno en realidad, nosotros no éramos todavía oficialmente una pareja. Kentin sólo ha tenido algunas citas; nunca ha tenido una novia, entonces técnicamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre él de todos modos. Necesitaba ser realmente cuidadosa, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este lindo Kentin, más me gustaba. Estaba en real peligro de tener mi corazón destrozado.<p>

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, salvándonos del silencio ligeramente extraño. Este no era un silencio incómodo, solamente extraño, en tanto él parecía absolutamente contento solamente sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome. El identificador de llamada dijo que era Maii.

—Hola, Maii, ¿qué pasa? —dije alegremente.

—Hola, Natsumer, ¿quieres que lleve una película para esta noche?

—Sí seguro. Pero nada de miedo. —Sonreí dándole un ligero golpe en la mano a Kentin cuando él trató de robar uno de mis rollos primavera de mi plato.

—¿Qué? —articuló con inocencia. Rodé mis ojos y le pasé mi plato.

—Estaba pensando en, El Amanecer de los Muertos —replicó Maii.

Jadeé; ¿ella está bromeando?

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a ver eso, me asustaría demasiado! —grité, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de ver una película de zombis. Me ponían tan asustada que después no podía estar sola durante días; ¡tuve que hacer pis con la puerta de cuarto de baño abierta por el amor de Dios! Podía escuchar su risita.

—Por favor, ¿ Natsu? Realmente quiero verla —pidió, yo podía imaginar el aspecto de cachorro en su rostro ahora mismo.

Kentin me estaba dando una expresión burlona, entonces puse mi mano sobre el auricular y susurré:

—El Amanecer de los Muertos.

Él ensanchó sus ojos ligeramente antes de darme una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Ángel, te protegeré —susurró él con seguridad, haciéndome reír.

—Natsu, por favor —Maii pidió otra vez.

—¡Oh Dios! De acuerdo, trae esa maldita película —refunfuñé, derrotada.

Al menos Kentin estaría allí, él siempre mantenía mis pesadillas lejos. Sólo sería malo cuando estuviera sola, como en la ducha o algo. Supongo que siempre puedo hacerle permanecer fuera de la puerta y que me leyera o algo mientras estaba allí, no es como que él no hubiera hecho esto por mí antes. Lo miré un poco impresionada, de hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más de este dulce, divertido Kentin , venía a mi mente. Él hizo a menudo pequeñas cosas por mí a las que no les presté atención antes. ¿Siempre había sido dulce para mí, pero estaba demasiado prejuiciosa para verlo?

—¿Entonces, qué piensas, está bien? —preguntó Maii.

Regresé abruptamente a la realidad. ¡Mierda, yo no había estado escuchándola en absoluto!

—¿Lo siento, Maii, qué? No te escuché, lo siento. Estaba presa de pánico sobre esa *beep* película. —Me estremecí solo por el pensamiento de ello.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Te dije que mi mamá y papá se marchan por el fin de semana, así que pensé que estaría bien si dormía en la tuya esta noche y mañana por la noche? Realmente no quiero quedarme sola —dijo en voz baja. Miré a Kentin y brinqué. Si Maii se quedaba a dormir esto quería decir que él no podría, porque ella dormiría en la cama plegable sobre mi piso.

—Um seguro, Maii, puedes quedarte a dormir durante el fin de semana. A Nathaniel no le importará. —Estuve de acuerdo de mala gana.

Kentin disparó sus ojos hasta los míos y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡NO! —articuló de manera suplicante. Solamente le di una mirada de disculpa y me encogí de hombros, yo no podía decirle no, ella era mi mejor amiga.

—Estupendo. Bueno, vendré aproximadamente a las siete entonces, ¡de acuerdo! —gorjeó, sonando entusiasmada.

—Sí, ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos. —Cerré mi teléfono móvil y miré de nuevo a Kentin.

—¿El fin de semana? ¿No conseguiré dormir allí el fin de semana? —gimoteó, tan pronto como había cerrado mi teléfono.

—Lo siento, pero no podía decirle no. Sus padres se marchan durante el fin de semana y no quiere quedarse sola. —Lo miré excusándome.

Él suspiró luciendo derrotado.

—Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombis que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches —declaró él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jadeé. ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Kentin allí, tenía pesadillas, malas, sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombis también? Desde que tenía ocho años, sólo pasé algunas semanas lejos de Kentin, como cuando uno de nosotros se fue de vacaciones, o un tiempo que él tenía varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola, mis sueños serían tan malos que me despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Nath dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero él no detuvo los sueños entonces solamente dejé de pedírselo.

Sabía que Kentin no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Él literalmente se la pasaba despierto, incapaz de sentirse cómodo. Él siempre decía que su cama se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años. Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que él no estaba impresionado por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

—Bien, no sé por qué luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir demasiado intensamente tampoco. —Sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

—¿Um, es una invitación? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. Al instante comprendí de lo estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarlo otra vez porque le mostré mi lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

—Seguro —ronroneé, mirándolo de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotros dejáramos el restaurante.

Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclinó a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las personas estaban mirando. Tomé la iniciativa esta vez y tracé mi lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, la abrió rápidamente y deslicé mi lengua. Gimió en mi boca, empujándome hacia él. El beso estaba tan bueno que me sentí ligeramente mareada. Ni una sola vez trató de tocarme, excepto sostener mi rostro, lo que me sorprendió. Tal vez no me estaba usando sólo para el sexo después de todo. Sonreí contra sus labios y se alejó, sonriéndome también.

—Gracias —susurró, besándome otra vez rápidamente y luego volviendo a sentarse frente a mí, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bueno, no estoy tan acostumbrada a todo esto de tener citas y besuqueos!

—Será mejor que nos vayamos; necesito hablar con tu hermano. —Frunció el ceño, luciendo triste y un poco asustado.

—¿No vas a decirle, verdad? —pregunté, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de Nathaniel sabiéndolo y volviéndose loco. Asintió.

—Sí, Ángel. Él sabía que tú me gustabas todo este tiempo, pero él no pensaba que yo te gustara, por eso necesito hablar con él sobre que nosotros estamos realmente saliendo. —Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba; imagino que estaba pensando en la patada en el culo que Nath le daría cuando se lo contara.

— Kentin, por qué nosotros no sólo lo dejamos por un tiempo y luego tal vez en un par de semanas, si todo va bien, entonces podemos hablar con él juntos. ¿Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar, verdad? —pregunté con un encogimiento de hombros.

Realmente no veía el punto en hablar con Nathaniel y trastornarlo todo si esto no iba a funcionar. ¿En realidad, cuánto tiempo duraría esto, una vez que comprendiera que yo realmente no pensaba dormir con él en el corto plazo? Cuando estuviera aburrido o desesperado, huiría de mí hacia la posibilidad más cercana de sexo fácil, gritando mientras se iba.

Se veía un poco asustado.

—¿Tú piensas que esto no funcionará? —preguntó, su voz sonando lastimada.

—¿Honestamente? Solamente no creo que puedas esperar, Kentin. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de decidir que has tenido suficiente y dormir con alguna chica bonita y tonta? —le respondí, odiando la expresión de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

—Prometo que nunca te engañaré, nunca. He esperado demasiado tiempo por esta oportunidad; no voy a estropearla. —Tomó mi mano y podía ver la honestidad en sus ojos, realmente creía que no me engañaría, pero él era un chico después de todo y su cuerpo diría algo más eventualmente.

—¿Vamos a esperar un poco, está bien? —sugerí, apartando mi mano y haciéndole una señal al camarero. Vino inmediatamente.

—¿Hola, podemos conseguir la cuenta por favor? —pregunté con una sonrisa, asintió y se fue.

—Solamente voy al baño. ¿Si vuelve antes que esté de regreso, entonces usa esto, está bien? — Kentin instruyó, dándome su cartera y caminando rápidamente al baño.

Hice una mueca; pienso que realmente herí sus sentimientos diciéndole esto. ¡Maldición, podía ser tan estúpida a veces! Lo miré mientras se alejaba, mis ojos inconscientemente enfocaron su trasero. ¡Wow, realmente tiene un lindo trasero! Alguien limpió su garganta al lado mío haciéndome sonrojar porque acababa de sorprenderme mirando. Alcé la vista y el camarero estaba de pie allí con la cuenta.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas allí —refunfuñé, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Me dio el recibo y se inclinó junto a mí, así que estábamos al mismo nivel. Él puso una mano al dorso de mi silla y una sobre la mesa entonces estaba atrapada. Mi corazón comenzó a correr. Él estaba muy cerca.

—Entonces, no te he visto antes por aquí. Definitivamente habría recordado un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo —dijo, sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras parecía que él me estaba imaginando desnuda. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

—Eh no, no he estado aquí antes —murmuré incómodamente, mirando la cantidad que debía y agarrando la cartera de Kentin de mi regazo.

—Soy Tae. —Ofreció su mano para darme la mano. Lo miré y tragué saliva; realmente no quería tocarlo, así que solo jugaba con la cartera de Kentin fingiendo buscar algo. Lo sentí jugando con mi cola de caballo y me sentí mal.

—¿Así que, cómo te llamas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Su nombre es tócala otra vez y te romperé la cara —gruñó Kentin posesivamente detrás mí. Físicamente me relajé.

El tipo se levantó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, solamente hablaba con tu novia eso es todo. No ha pasado nada — dijo con inocencia.

—Correcto —contestó Kentin, sonando realmente molesto. Extendió la mano y tomó el recibo y su cartera de mis manos, lo miró y luego le dio el dinero al tipo mirándolo todavía airadamente. Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad, mi corazón seguía corriendo. Kentin me ofreció su mano.

—¿Estás lista, Ángel? —preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos del camarero. Tomé su mano y me levanté, siguiéndolo mientras él nos condujo fuera del restaurante. Una vez que cerró la puerta se volvió hacia a mí.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida —Dio un paso más cerca de mí y puso sus labios sobre mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me presioné contra él, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones, su respiración soplando mi espalda y hombros, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje.

Me alejé después de un par de minutos.

—Estoy bien ahora. —Le sonreí de modo tranquilizador y él acarició ligeramente un lado de mi rostro.

—Vamos, hay que regresar. Tengo que ayudar a Nathaniel a ordenar así él comprará la pizza esta noche —bromeé.

Sonrió y entonces caminamos hacia su auto, deslizó su mano en la mía. No podía dejar de reír. Se sentía bien por alguna razón; su mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la mía. Era tan natural que era casi demasiado fácil.  
>Tomó un largo tiempo limpiar la casa. Alguien se había enfermado en el patio trasero así que mandé a Nath a limpiar eso mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina, recogiendo todos los vasos y botellas vacías. Parecía que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control después de que Kentin y yo nos hubiéramos ido a la cama, y mi idiota hermano borracho no se había molestado en detenerlo.<p>

—Ésta es la razón por la que me mantengo sobrio —declaró Kentin, arrugando su cara con desagrado al ver un jarrón lleno de orina en el alféizar de la ventana del salón.

—¿Te mantienes sobrio para evitar que las personas orinen en los ornamentos de mi mamá? —pregunté, riendo histéricamente. Él asintió.

—Sorprendente pero cierto. Siempre hay alguien que no se molesta en caminar hasta el baño —bromeó, haciéndome reír aún más fuerte.

Me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se derrita, y Nathaniel entró.

—Guau, ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez —dijo mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo Kentin y pestañando.

—Será mejor que vaya a resolver esto —murmuró Kentin, caminando rápidamente.

Podía notar que estaba un poco incómodo al mentirle a Nath, pero yo estaba realmente segura que un par de semanas sería lo mejor, sólo para asegurarnos que esto era lo que ambos queríamos.

—Nathaniel, ¿se puede quedar Maii este fin de semana? Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y no se quiere quedar en su casa sola —pregunté, dándole mi cara de perrito. Hizo una mueca.

—¡Ugh! Esa chica no hace nada más que coquetear conmigo, no me importaría tanto si fuera mayor, pero quiero decir, por Dios, ¡tiene la edad de mi hermana pequeña! ¡Ew! —dijo con falso estremecimiento.

—¿Así que piensas que alguien de dieciséis no debería salir con alguien de dieciocho? —pregunté, tratando se ser casual.

No lo creyó, me miró con escepticismo.

—No estás interesada en nadie de dieciocho, ¿verdad? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Vi a Kentin volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo.

—No, estaba hablando sobre Maii —mentí. Asintió, al parecer satisfecho.

—No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona de dieciocho años miraría a alguien de dieciséis de esa forma? —preguntó, mirando a Kentin mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Sólo son dos años, Nathaniel, no es la gran cosa. Sólo estás enloqueciendo porque es la misma edad que tengo yo. Sólo porque tú no saldrías con alguien de mi edad, no quiere decir que otros chicos se sientan de la misma manera, ¿cierto, Kentin? — respondí, todavía tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Kentin.

—Cierto. Conozco a muchas chicas de dieciséis que están bien calientes — respondió Kentin, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermano.

—Sí, ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas! —gruñó Nath, girándose para mirarlo y golpeándolo en la nuca mientras pasaba. Me encontré con la mirada de Kentin y estaba un poco sorprendido. Guau, Nath de verdad sabía que le gustaba, y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Esto podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé.

Maii llegó aproximadamente una hora más tarde.

—Hola Nathaniel, hola Kentin —saludo mientras entraba, dándoles a ambos una sonrisa coqueta. Vi a Kentin reírse en voz baja mientras que sonreía de vuelta.

—Hola, Maii —sonrió Nathaniel, dándole un guiño coqueto. Realmente no se estaba ayudando, si quería que ella lo deje en paz, entonces, ¿por qué animarla?

—Vamos, dejemos a los gigolós solos —bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a mi habitación. Vi a Kentin sonreírme por la esquina de mi ojo y me ahogué con una carcajada.

—No puedo creer que voy a pasar todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y tu hermano. ¿Piensas que Kentin se quedará también? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

—No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle. —Sonreí un poco incómoda. Podía imaginarla coqueteando con Kentin justo en frente de mí; no estaba segura acerca de cómo me voy a sentir al respecto.

Dejó caer sus cosas en el piso y se tiró en mi cama. De repente se dio vuelta y agarró mi almohada frunciéndole el ceño, se veía confundida.

—Natsumer, ¿por qué tu almohada huele a colonia?

Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando.

—Eh... bueno, yo...eh... ¡Oh! Se la presté a Kentin cuando se quedó aquí, así que debe oler a él —mentí, tropezando con las palabras.

Enterró su cara en la almohada.

—Mmm, voy a dormir con ésta esta noche —declaró, apretando la almohada.

Me atraganté con la risa.

—Como sea, Maii. Comamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre. —Me empujé fuera de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta así podíamos pedir la comida.

—¡Tengo esto! —gorjeó, agitando un DVD frente a mi cara. Incluso la cubierta me asustó demasiado. Rodé los ojos y caminé a la sala, dejándome caer en el sofá junto a Kentin. Él puso su mano en el sofá junto a la mía y discretamente frotó su meñique contra el mío cuando nadie estaba mirando.

—¿Pediste la comida, Nath? —le pregunté, poniéndome de lado en el sofá para que mi rodilla toque el muslo de Kentin. Vi una sonrisa asomarse en la comisura de su boca.

—Si, hecho. Estará aquí en diez —dijo Nathaniel, moviéndose en el otro sofá unos centímetros porque Maii prácticamente se había sentado sobre su regazo.

—Así que, Kentin, ¿te quedarás esta noche aquí también? —pregunto Maii.

Lo sentí cambiar su peso más cerca de mí por lo que mi pierna estaba sobre la de él aún más.

—No, no puedo. Estoy ocupado esta noche.  
>Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia el televisor.<p>

—Oh, bueno. — dijo. 


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11.

No escuché su respuesta, mis oídos habían comenzado a sonar. En realidad comencé a sentir celos. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo como esto, quería pararme y gritarle a mi mejor amiga que deje a Kentin en paz. Estallé en risas y mordí mi labio para detenerme.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Nath.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Nada, sólo pensé en un chiste gracioso eso es todo —mentí levantándome—. ¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —ofrecí, necesitando cambiar de tema. Todos dijeron que sí, así que me dirigí a la nevera y agarré cuatro latas de Pepsi.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Kentin me agarró desde atrás y me hizo girar para mirarlo. Estaba parado tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome en la cara.

—Ya te extraño —susurró, besándome suavemente. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé hacia mí, profundizando el beso y enredando mis manos en su cabello. Dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndome ir hacia atrás, así que mi espalda estaba contra la nevera mientras que él empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío—. Creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermano ahora — murmuró mientras se alejaba un par de minutos más tarde.

Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

—No, sólo un par de semanas, es todo lo que pido. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, como quieras. ¿Pero puedes hacer que tu amiga deje de coquetear conmigo? Dile que estoy tomado.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta con sus palabras.

—¿Estás tomado? —pregunté tímidamente.

Me besó de nuevo, dándole a mi cuerpo un hormigueo y haciendo que anhele por más.

—Definitivamente estoy tomado, si tú me quieres tener —contestó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo podía escuchar en mis oídos, pero mi cabeza todavía me decía que sea cuidadosa.

—Te tengo si tú me tienes —negocié.

Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Absolutamente. Cuando estés lista, te tendré todo el tiempo —dijo sugestivamente, meneando las cejas hacia mí. Jadeé y lo golpeé en el hombro, haciéndolo reír—. Oh, vamos, estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres mi novia así que tengo que usar mis mejores movimientos contigo —dijo, fingiendo estar herido.

¿Me acababa de llamar su novia? Mi corazón se derritió con el sonido de esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

—Dilo otra vez —susurré, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

—¿Estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos? —preguntó, luciendo un poco confundido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, eso no. La siguiente parte —murmuré, poniendo mi boca a pulgadas de la suya.

—¿Eres mi novia? —preguntó. Asentí, con la respiración entrecortada, su sonido me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando, honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de feliz. Él sonrió—. Eres mi novia, Ángel —ronroneó seductoramente, besando ligeramente mis labios—. Mi chica. —Me besó de nuevo—. La única que quiero. —Me besó otra vez, ésta vez no lo dejé retirarse, sostuve su cabeza contra la mía y lo besé apasionadamente, haciéndolo gemir suavemente y que me sostenga aún más cerca de él. De pronto, saltó lejos de mí y se movió hacia el costado. Lo miré confundida, ¿había hecho algo mal? Justo entonces, Nathaniel dobló la esquina, dándome una expresión severa.

—Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, en serio —me susurró casi gritando. Kentin estallamos en risas al mismo tiempo. El timbre sonó y corrí a atenderlo, necesitando salir de la habitación, realmente no me gustaba estar alrededor de los dos juntos, era un poco incómodo.

***

Después de la comida, Maii puso la estupida película de terror. Me senté junto a Kentin, lo que significó que Nath se tuvo que sentar junto a Maii en el otro sofá — evidentemente fastidiado. La película fue horrible; Kentin colgó su brazo casualmente sobre el respaldo del sofá y estuvo jugando con mi cabello discretamente, lo que la hizo un poco más soportable. Hacia la mitad honestamente estaba tan asustada que me deslicé justo al lado de Kentin y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir a Nath lanzando dagas hacia nosotros, pero no lo pude evitar.

Para el momento en el que terminó, casi estaba en su regazo, para su diversión. Podía ver el bulto formándose en sus jeans a pesar de que puso su brazo sobre él para cubrirlo rápidamente. Me sonrojé levemente, sabiendo que había provocado eso, porque se sentía atraído a mí y yo estaba saltando sobre él. Mi mente volvió a todas las veces que había estado excitado cerca de mí antes, en la cama o bailando, y me pregunté cuántas de ellas fueron causadas por atracción. Me mordí el labio, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento. Finalmente la estupida película de zombies había terminado y suspiré de alivio.

—Eso fue impresionante —dijo Maii, sonriendo.

—Si, la mejor película que he visto en años —estuvo de acuerdo Kentin con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía porque estuve sentada sobre él.

—¡La odié! ¿Cómo pueden decir que estuvo buena? Quiero decir, cielos, son personas muertas que comen personas vivas y también las convierten en zombies comedores de carne. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño, ¡y tengo miedo de ir sola! —me quejé, poniéndome de pie y haciendo pucheros. ¿Por qué había visto la *beep* película de todos modos? ¡Sabía que me asustaría!

Los tres se rieron de mí, pero Kentin se paró.


	13. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12.-

—Iré contigo y revisaré el baño por aterradores no muertos antes de que entres, ¿qué te parece? —ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacia el baño en el corredor, sonriendo.

—¿Revisarías mi habitación también? ¿Y mi baño? —pregunté esperanzada. Se rió, obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando—. No estoy bromeando, Kentin.

—Lo que tú quieras, Ángel —estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo y siguiéndome por el pasillo.

Me detuve fuera de la puerta del baño y esperé que él entrara primero.

Salió un minuto después, riéndose entre dientes—. Es una zona libre de zombies — dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome.

—Gracias —murmuré, sonrojándome y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña. Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar en caso de que necesitara salir de allí rápido. Sabía que estaba siendo idiota pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Lavé mis manos, salí y lo vi inclinado contra la pared esperándome, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Pensé que sería mejor esperarte. Nunca sabes qué podría estar al acecho en un pasillo oscuro —dijo, mirando alrededor lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta mientras me tiraba hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y enterrando mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Él río—. Sip, ¡la mejor película! —declaró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón.

Antes de doblar la esquina se apartó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste esperar afuera de la puerta? Eso es bajo, Natsumer. Espero que por lo menos hayas cerrado la puerta esta vez —se burló mientras me sentaba. Asentí.

—Sip, cerré la puerta, no creí que quisiera escuchar —confirmé, riéndome—. ¿Qué les parece jugar a la Wii? —sugerí, tratando de cambiar el tema de mi fobia a los zombies. Todos asintieron así que Nath lo preparó. Se decidieron por deportes así que Kentin y Nathaniel jugaron al de boxeo primero. Maii se movió para sentarse a mi lado, los dos chicos estaban parados y jugando en frente nuestro.

—Mmm, simplemente no puedo decidir cuál de los dos tiene el trasero más lindo. ¿Qué piensas? —dijo Maii en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

—¡Ew! En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? ¡Es mi hermano! —grité, temblando.

—Sólo uno de ellos es tu hermano, Natsu, el otro es en serio malditamente caliente. Y creo que tiene una debilidad por ti —susurró demasiado alto otra vez, haciéndome temblar.

Vi a Nath lanzar una mirada de muerte a Kentin que se veía como si estuviera pretendiendo que no pudiera escuchar.

—Claro, sí, está bien —contesté sarcásticamente, haciendo girar los ojos—. Vamos, apúrense, quiero jugar —me quejé, tratando de cambiar de tema. Maii realmente no tenía idea de qué tan cerca estaba.

—Aquí, Ángel, puedes tomar mi turno. Será mejor que me vaya de todos modos, es casi medianoche, mis padres se deben estar preguntando dónde estoy —dijo Kentin sosteniendo el control hacia mí. Maii saltó y lo agarró, sonriendo y asintiendo hacia mi hermano, señalando que quería jugar con él.

— Kentin, ¿revisarías mi habitación antes de irte? —pregunté, sintiéndome patética y como un niño pequeño asustado.

Sonrió pero no se rió de mí, lo que me pareció sorprendente.

—¡Oh, está bien! —forzó un suspiro, con sus ojos divertidos. Por su mirada, en realidad le gustaba el hecho que le estuviera pidiendo que hiciera esto, quizás le gustaba ser todo protector o algo, quizás lo hacía sentir necesitado.

Marchó a mi habitación, me paré y lo seguí después de unos segundos. Cerré mi puerta silenciosamente, y me incliné contra ella. Lo miré mientras que en realidad caminaba por mi habitación, mirando bajo la cama y en el armario, antes de dirigirse a mi baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en mí, honestamente no sabía que estaba allí podía decir por su cara sorprendida. Bendito sea, mi novio en realidad había revisado mi habitación completa por zombies. Mi corazón se saltó un latido al pensar en él siendo mi novio.

—Hola —ronroneé seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me sentaba.

—Hola —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse; creo que estaba tratando de no apurarme. Di unas palmaditas a la cama junto a mí y con entusiasmo trotó hasta mí y se sentó.

—Gracias por revisar mi habitación —susurré, jugando con el cuello de su remera, pasando mi dedo por su piel por allí.

—En cualquier momento. Siento que no voy a estar aquí para ti esta noche. Trata de no tener demasiadas pesadillas, ¿está bien? —Me miró con ojos tristes, ambos sabíamos que tendría pesadillas sin él aquí.

Me arrodillé y me moví hacia él, lanzando la pierna por encima de la suya así estoy sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo.

—Siento que Maii se vaya a quedar otra vez. Realmente voy a extrañar estar medio aplastada a muerte en la noche —bromeé. Lo dije como una broma, pero para ser honestos, realmente iba a extrañarlo esta noche.

—Bueno, realmente voy a extrañar medio aplastarte a muerte —bromeó, frotando sus manos en mi espalda.

—Trata de dormir un poco esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —supliqué. Realmente odiaba cuando se quedaba sin dormir, me hacia sentir culpable porque él sólo empezó a dormir acá, en primer lugar para consolarme y ahora se quedó atrapado con eso.

—Lo voy a intentar.

De repente tuve ganas de darle un beso y tal vez burlarme de él un poco, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Bien, simplemente hazlo, Natsumer, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Es Kentin; se detendrá si se lo pides.

—Tal vez te podría dar un poco de algo para soñar. ¿Te parece que eso te ayudaría? —le pregunté, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas. Me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros presionando entre mis piernas que él quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta de que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos.

—Puede ser que ayude —dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé con pasión, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras deslizaba su lengua en mi boca. Le pasé las manos por el pelo, amando la sensación de suavidad de el en mis dedos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, solo me besó, pero yo quería un poco más, así que empuje sus hombros, haciendo que se acostara así yo estuviera encima de él. Le pasé mis manos por el pecho y metí la mano bajo su camiseta, siguiendo su escultural abdomen, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hola 7u7 **

**Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipi**

Capítulo 13.-

Me rodó por lo que estaba debajo de él, rompió el beso y me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron tratando de frenar nuestra respiración. Agarré su camiseta y las subí por sobre su cabeza, haciendo que parara de respirar por completo. Bajé la vista hacia su pecho. Realmente era hermoso; recorrí con mis dedos hacia abajo, maravillándome de que este chico quería estar conmigo. Todavía no se había movido, sólo se cernía sobre mí, mirando sin saber qué hacer, así que puse mis manos en su cuello de nuevo y tiré de él hacia abajo para que me bese. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

El beso se estaba calentando; sólo lo dejo para besarme en la mejilla bajando por mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia mi estómago y se deslizaron debajo de mi top, rozando con sus dedos la piel de ahí. Continuó besándome hacia abajo sobre el top hasta que llegó a mi estómago luego subió el top y comenzó a besar mi piel. Sentí su lengua recorriendo el camino justo debajo de mi ombligo haciéndome gemir. Estaba teniendo una sensación en mi interior que era como un dolor ardiente pero traté de no pensar en ello, la sensación asustaba la vida fuera de mí. Me empujó el top ligeramente más arriba y lo sentí besarme el material de la parte de más baja mi sujetador. Todavía estaba de acuerdo con esto; estaba disfrutándolo mucho más de lo que pensé que haría.

Pensé que esto sólo le daría algo para soñar, pero tenía la sensación de que lo volvería revisar esta noche también. Mi top se levantó un poco más alto y lo escuché gemir suavemente mientras exponía completamente mi sujetador. Su mano se deslizó arriba de mi estómago y suavemente pasó la mano sobre uno de mis pechos, sólo una vez, antes moverse lejos como si estuviese esperando que lo detenga. Cuando no dije nada, puso su mano devuelta ahí y tomó mi pecho. Gemí de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tocándome; llevó su boca devuelta a la mía y me besó con ternura, todavía masajeando mis pechos gentilmente. Podía sentir su erección presionando en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido. ¡Oh Dios, necesito parar! Rompí el beso.

— Kentin—dije sin aliento.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos de golpe y sacó sus manos de encima de mí, empujándose a sí mismo arriba por lo que estaba flotando por encima de mí, sin tocarme aparte de nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

—¿Paro? —preguntó, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria. Tragué saliva y asentí.

Él inmediatamente se apartó de mí por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose su camiseta. Me senté, sonrojándome, sintiéndome estúpida y como una niña pequeña. ¡Vaya, ni siquiera permití que me sacara el top!

—Lo siento —murmuré, sin mirarlo.

—Ángel, no necesitas lamentarlo. Nosotros no teníamos que hacer eso. Te lo dije, lo que quieras. No voy a decir que no me gusto esto, porque eso sería una mentira. Esa fue la cosa más malditamente caliente que me ha sucedido —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí de esa declaración.

—¿La cosa más caliente que alguna vez te haya sucedido? Sí claro, probablemente has dormido con más de un centenar de diferentes chicas y habrás hecho quien sabe que con ellas y a ellas, y ni siquiera me sacaste mi top antes de que me asustará —dije sarcásticamente, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él no necesitaba mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Ángel, confía en mí esta fue la cosa más caliente que me haya sucedido. Solo tu, me haces sentir diferente. Incluso besarte es diferente, es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Haces que mi cuerpo queme en todas las partes en donde me tocas. No puedo explicarlo. —Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no tener las palabras correctas.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Sonreí, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Me sonrió.

—Ahora es cuando se supone que me decís que esto fue la cosa más caliente para ti también —bromeó, sabiendo que no había besado a nadie más que a él y a ese idiota que me beso en la fiesta.

Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos.

—He tenido mejores.

Se echó a reír.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo has tenido —respondió, moviendo la cabeza con diversión. Le sonreí y suspiró—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por hoy; tuve realmente un buen rato contigo. Duerme tranquila, bien. Oh y por cierto, esto que acabamos de hacer se suponía que me ayudara a dormir, bueno, no creo que vaya a tener el efecto deseado. Creo que en realidad va a mantenerme despierto toda la noche pensando en ello —dijo, trazando con su dedo mi pómulo. Me reí.

—A mi también —admití, haciéndolo reír también.

Se levantó y me tendió su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, caminamos por el pasillo agarrados de las manos. Se detuvo en la esquina y me besó en la frente antes de suspirar y soltar mi mano.

—Correcto, chicos, me voy. Los veré mañana —dijo Kentin, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Sí, te veo —respondieron ambos, todavía concentrados en su juego de tenis en la televisión. Kentin me sonrió desde la puerta pero era obligado, sabía que casi le hacía daño irse, le sonreí en respuesta y él cierra la puerta.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró mi corazón se hundió. La idea de tener que pasar dos noches en mi cama sin él me hace sentir un poco enferma; habría sido horrible aunque no estuviéramos juntos, pero ahora en realidad se sentía como una tortura. Suspiré y volví al sofá para mirar a Maii patear el trasero de Nathaniel en la Wii.

**Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipiipipipi**

**Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo? –no mucho- xD**

**¿Les ha pasado lo de Nathaniel y su apoderacion del mundo? Lel**

**Yo tengo -33 con el .-.**

**¡Yo amo al victoriano!**

**¡Que tengan una buena semana! **

**¡Buen fin de semana! :33**

**Aye Sir!**

**MaiiBelleHallow, alias elrbos okno Maii AinsWorth *inserte corazón gay***

**Y si Natsumer estas leyendo esto, ¡un saludo!**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola 7u7**

**pipipipipipipipipipipipipi**

Capitulo 14.

Esa noche fue terrible. Me fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombies, e incluso cuando me dormí, me puse a soñar con mi padre. No había soñado con él desde hace más de cinco meses. Los últimos sueños que tuve fueron de cuando Maii y Rosalya se quedaron por el cumpleaños de Rosa. Como las chicas estaban acá, Kentin tuvo que permanecer lejos, y había despertado a toda la casa con mis gritos. Mi sueño esta noche era malo.

Nath tenía once años y yo nueve. Estábamos jugando en el patio para salir de la casa porque mi padre quería para ver algunos partidos de fútbol en el televisor. Había estado bebiendo toda la tarde lo que lo hacía aún más temperamental. Nathaniel y yo estábamos jugando con su nueva pelota de fútbol que él había conseguido para su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes. Se suponía que no podíamos jugar con ella en el patio, sólo en el parque, pero Nath quería mostrarme un nuevo truco que había aprendido. Le estaba dando rodillazos a la pelota para mantenerla en el aire; yo me estaba riendo y contando las veces que él podía hacerlo, estando toda orgullosa de mi hermano mayor. Él perdió el control de la misma, y en lugar de dejarla caer en el piso, trató de salvarla a patadas. La pelota voló por el aire y golpeó la ventana. Por suerte, no se rompió, pero sí hizo un gran estruendo. Los dos nos dimos vuelta y miramos a la puerta, esperando.

Unos diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta y mi padre nos hizo señas para que entremos.

—Trae la pelota —dijo entre dientes. Su rostro estaba criminalmente enojado, haciéndome congelarme. Nathaniel me agarró la mano y me obligó a ponerme atrás de él mientras entrábamos, agarrando la pelota con la otra mano.

Mi padre cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciéndome saltar y llorar. Nath agarró mi mano más apretada.

—¿Quién pateó la pelota? —preguntó mi padre desagradablemente.

—Yo lo hice. Lo siento, papá. Fue un accidente —susurró Nathaniel, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

Mi padre tomó la pelota en sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador, y luego golpeó a Nathaniel con tanta fuerza en el estómago que él realmente se despegó del piso ligeramente. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de mí. Levantó el puño le golpeó de nuevo, así que le agarre la mano para detenerlo. Se dio vuelta hacia mí y me golpeó duro, enviándome volando hacia la pared, golpeando mi cabeza. Podía sentir que algo corría por el costado de mi cara; mi visión era un poco borrosa.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Nath, golpeándolo de nuevo. No sólo lo hizo una vez, él lo golpeó una y otra vez, en el estómago y los muslos hasta que Nathaniel estaba llorando en el piso. Le estaba rogando que se detuviera. Él me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba, agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Nathaneil le gritó que me dejara en paz y se levantó del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía por su cara. Mi padre le dio un coñazo en la mandíbula, enviándolo al piso otra vez.

—Está bien. Córtame, hazlo. ¡Solo por favor, no golpees más a Nathaniel, por favor! — supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante.

Sorprendentemente, puso el cuchillo en mi mano. Tuve el impulso de apuñalarlo con él, pero me tenía agarrada mi muñeca, así que no podía. Agarró la pelota de Nath del mostrador y la sostuvo quieta.

—Explótala —ordenó. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A Nathaniel le encantaba esa pelota, era su regalo de cumpleaños de mí parte, había ahorrado mi asignación de dos meses para comprarlo para él—. Explótala repetía con su voz fría. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, ya que soplaba a través de mi cara; el olor me revolvió el estómago.

Él agarró mi muñeca y me hizo meter el cuchillo profundamente en la pelota de cuero. Lloré. Él me soltó, tomando el cuchillo y tirándolo rudamente en el regadero antes de marcharse a la sala de estar para ver el resto de su partido como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a Nath; él estaba sentado en el piso casi sin poder respirar. Se veía horrible.

Corrí hacia él y se sentó, tomando una toalla de cocina y presionándola en mi cabeza donde me había golpeado, mordiéndose los labios para detener su llanto.

—Natsumer, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —graznó, su voz apenas un susurro. El estupido chico estaba luchando por respirar ¿y me estaba preguntando si yo estaba bien? ¡Por Dios, realmente tenía el mejor hermano del mundo!

***

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba llorando, llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Me limpié la cara con las manos temblorosas, mientras miraba al reloj; eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me acerqué a abrazar a Kentin, pero él no estaba ahí, estaba en su propia casa. ¡Oh Dios, lo necesito! Agarré mi celular y me escapé de la habitación a la sala de estar.

¿Estas despierto?

Le mande un mensaje. Esperando que si estaba dormido, no lo escuchara, no quería despertarlo si realmente había logrado dormir esta noche. Casi de inmediato, mi teléfono sonó.

—Ángel, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó en cuanto respondí. Seguía llorando, no pude frenar mi respiración, mis manos estaban temblando violentamente.

—No —gruñí.

—Voy para allá. ¿Puedo ir por el frente? —Lo escuché deslizar su ventana abriéndola y el viento que soplaba por el teléfono.

—Sí —lloré. Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí, esperando parada ahí por él. Estuve ahí sólo por unos segundos antes de que él corriera dando vuelta en la esquina y me agarrara en un abrazo, levantándome cuando entró en la casa. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me agarré fuerte alrededor de su cuello. Él inmediatamente apretó los labios en mi cuello, respirando hacia abajo por mi espalda y hombros hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó. Nos trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá, todavía abrazándome con su boca en mi cuello.

Cuando me calme me retiré para poder mirar su cara de preocupación.

—¿Zombies? —preguntó, viéndose un poco esperanzado. Negué con la cabeza y su cara cayó, se veía tan triste pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, estaba tan enfadado que parecía que una vena de su frente iba a estallar. Sólo lo abracé de nuevo sin hablar; él sabía que había soñado con mi padre, no tenía necesidad de preguntar—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó un par de minutos más tarde, acariciando mi espalda, con dulzura.

—No. —Mi voz ronca de tanto llorar. Asintió y siguió frotando mi espalda—. ¿Te desperté, Kentin? —pregunté, de repente sintiéndome culpable por haberlo hecho venir todo el camino hasta acá a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—No, Ángel. No podía dormir —dijo en voz baja.

Me reí. —¿El beso no sirvió entonces? —bromeé, sintiéndome mejor ahora que estaba acá.

—No, sabía que tendría el efecto contrario —respondió, sonriendo.

Le sonreí con tristeza.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato? Podría poner la alarma de mi teléfono. Podríamos dormir en el sofá —sugerí. Él sonrió y nos acostó lado a lado; agarré mi celular y fui a través de la pantalla del menú hasta que llegué a la función de alarma—. ¿A qué hora la fijo? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, preguntándome a qué hora se levantaría Nathaniel, probablemente no antes de las diez en domingo.

—¿Qué hay de la siete y media? —sugirió, tirando de mí hacia él. Programé la alarma y puse el teléfono en el piso al que podía llegar fácilmente. Él doblo su pierna sobre la mía y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.  
>Sonreí y le dí un ligero beso.<p>

—Buenas noches, Kentin. —Cerré los ojos y suspiré con satisfacción, sintiéndome a salvo y segura en sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, mi hermosa novia —susurró, besando mi nariz. Le sonreí a lo dulce que era, y caí en un sueño sin sueños dentro de minutos.

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma del teléfono. Miré a mí alrededor preguntándome por qué estaba en la sala de estar, entonces recordé el sueño.

Kentin seguía dormido; como siempre, sus brazos y piernas estaban encima de mí, sujetándome bajo su peso. Sonreí y lo miré unos minutos antes de que decidiera despertarlo amablemente. Usualmente, sólo le pegaba un codazo y lo empujaba; pero pensé que hoy sería un poco más creativo, que le gustaría eso. Me moví hacia adelante, empujando su hombro. Él rodó sobre su espalda, sin quitar sus brazos de mí, así que me arrastró con él. Me levantó de manos y rodillas para quedar a horcajadas, antes de poner mi peso de nuevo sobre él. Acaricié su hermoso rostro un par de veces antes de que pusiera mis labios ligeramente. Él suspiró un poco en su sueño así que lo besé de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y por más tiempo. Comenzó a excitarse y sofoqué una risita. Está bien, sé que soy nueva en todo esto, pero este chico parecía sacar mucha lujuria de mí.

Fue un poco embarazoso; pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir querida, necesitada y atractiva. Lo besé de nuevo y recorrí su pecho con mi mano.

Él comenzó a moverme, sus brazos apretando a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su pecho a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba despierto. Lo besé de nuevo y avancé por su labio con mi lengua. Eso llamó su atención; abrió los ojos y me miró, claramente sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios.

—Espero que esa sea la manera en la que me despiertes a partir de ahora —dijo con voz ronca.

—Tal vez, si eres afortunado —bromeé. Puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me hizo besarlo de nuevo.

Mordió mi labio inferior, pidiéndome que entrara, pero lo alejé, haciéndolo gemir.

—Tienes que irte, Kentin. —Me liberé de él y me senté, todavía a horcajadas.

Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mí, lo que me hacía anhelarlo de una manera que no había pensado hasta ahora. Sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me miró sentado encima de él. Sus ojos estaban tan lujuriosos que estaba sorprendida que no me suplicara por sexo aquí y ahora.

Ni siquiera se movió, sólo se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Esta no era realmente una buena posición para sentarse. La sensación de tenerlo abajo de mí se estaba convirtiendo en algo enloquecedor.

Me pregunté que se sentiría cuando me tocara, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me mordí el labio mientras una ola de deseo de apoderaba de mí. Los sentimientos eran tan confusos, tan extraños para mí. Nunca había querido si quiera besar a alguien, mucho menos los pensamientos que ahora comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurré, confundida de que me sintiera así: querer a alguien cuando generalmente eludía todo contacto físico por lo que mi padre solía hacerme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, mirándose un poco confundido. Negué con la cabeza; no podía explicarlo, especialmente no a él. Necesitaba que él fuera capaz de esperarme. Si le dijera cómo me sentía, probablemente lo arruinaría todo.

—Dime que quieres decir, Ángel. ¿Por favor? —rogó, usando su cara de cachorro en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso siempre funcionaba y lo sabía!

—No quiero, Kentin. —Me alejé y me recosté a su lado.

—¿Por favor? —susurró, mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes.

Suspiré.

—No sé lo que me está pasando. Un día no puedo si quiera soportar que alguien me toque y al siguiente...

Mi voz se debilitó, insegura de cómo terminar la frase sin darle una impresión equivocada.

—Al día siguiente, ¿qué? —solicitó, apoyándose en su codo para mirarme a los ojos.

—Al día siguiente, tú llegas y me haces necesitarte y no puedo ayudarme a mí misma —admití, ruborizándome locamente.

Él se rió en voz baja y me dio su sonrisa arrogante.

—También me haces necesitarte.

—Sí, esa es la mitad de problema —declaré, mirando hacia abajo para ver lo que sobresalía de sus pijamas, ruborizándome de nuevo cuando miré y él me había visto mirándolo. ¡Oh, mierda, eso es tan embarazoso!

—Siento que eso pase. —Me sonrió y me ruboricé más, retorciéndome ante lo incomoda que se estaba volviendo la conversación. Le di una palmada en el pecho y me reí por la vergüenza. Atrapó mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras me miraba.

—Me asusta —admití, sintiéndome idiota e infantil.

—Sé que sí, pero nunca te haría daño. Si alguna vez sientes que las cosas van demasiado rápido, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, lo prometo. —No podía dudar de su sinceridad. La verdad de sus palabras estaba clara en su rostro.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé suavemente, antes de alejarlo.

—Realmente tienes que irte. Son casi las ocho.

Él suspiró y se entretuvo con mis dedos.

—Realmente no me gusta tu amiga, es su culpa que me tenga que ir —murmuró, fingiendo estar molesto. Reí y me levanté del sofá, levantando sus piernas conmigo.

—Quizás quieras normalizarte un poco antes de salir. ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos si te ven salir de mi casa así? —bromeé, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su entrepierna; ruborizándome al darme cuenta de que lo había visto de nuevo.

Se echó a reír.

—Podrían pensar que tengo una novia muy hermosa, que me acaba de echar de su cama —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Le sonreí mientras se acomodaba sus shorts para que fuera menos notable, antes de besarme de nuevo y salir por la puerta principal. Me metí a la habitación. Maii todavía estaba dormida, así que me arrastré a mi cama; pero no volví a dormir, en cambió le envié un mensaje a Kentin :

Me alegro de que al menos durmieras 3 horas anoche.

Puse mi teléfono en silencio, para que su respuesta no despertara a Maii. Respondió, haciéndome sonreír:

También yo. Ese sillón es sorprendentemente cómodo, mejor que mi cama; pero  
>es probablemente porque estabas ahí.<p>

Le envié:

Podrías quedarte esta noche. Tal vez podría salir a hurtadillas a la sala  
>después de que Maii se duerma.<p>

Me preguntó:

¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Le respondí:

No estoy segura; creo que pasaré todo el día con Maii, viendo que se quedará aquí.

Contestó, haciéndome reír:

Esa chica está arruinando todo; en primer lugar no me puedo quedar más  
>tiempo. ¡Ahora no puedo pasar el día contigo! Estoy terriblemente<br>disgustado que esté aquí.

Nos mensajeamos alrededor de una hora más, y me alegré de que decidiera actualizar el plan de mi equipo así obtuve mensajes ilimitados, de lo contrario esto me costaría una fortuna.

***

Me levanté un par de horas más tarde, me vestí y salí a la cocina. Kentin ya estaba ahí. No debería estar realmente sorprendida, casi nunca estaba en su casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí, cuando no estaba en la escuela, saliendo como a las nueve de la noche sólo para escabullirse de nuevo en mi ventana, alrededor de las diez treinta.

Le sonreí, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada, porque estaba sentado junto Nath.

—Buenos días,Natsu. ¿Dónde está Maii? ¿Has hablado con ella sobre no tocarme? —preguntó Nathaniel, haciéndome reír por su expresión seria.

—Está en la ducha. De todos modos, deberías estar halagado de que le gustes; aunque tal vez se pasa a Kentin hoy —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo.

Kentin gimió.

—¡De ninguna manera! Estoy saliendo con alguien —afirmó con seguridad. Me ruboricé un poco y me moví incómoda en mis pies porque le había dicho eso Nathaniel.

La cara de Nath se desvió en su dirección.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Algo, como, seriamente? Tú nunca tienes relaciones —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con incredulidad.

—Estoy loco por ella —dijo Kentin, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche para mi cereal, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Él iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a decirle a Nathaniel!

—¿Loco por ella? Así que debes estar sobre ella. Debe ser muy buena en la cama —dice Nath, sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda con orgullo. Me atraganté con el jugo de naranja.

—No he dormido con ella. Ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. — Kentin sonrío.

Nath parecía estar cerca de desmayarse, estaba mirando a Kentin como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Tú... Ella... ¿Qué? —tartamudeó, agitando su cabeza con violencia.

Kentin se rió.

—A partir de ahora, estoy oficialmente retirado del negocio. Por lo tanto, Ángel, dile a tu amiga que no estoy disponible —indicó, volviéndose hacia mí y guiñándome.

—Lo haré. Vaya, así que un mujeriego reformado, tal vez haya esperanza para ti después de todo, Nathaniel. —Me reí, lanzándole un pedazo de coco.

—De ninguna manera, le doy a Kentin una semana antes de que regrese a su antiguo yo, acostándose con cualquier cosa que se mueva**(cofDakecof )—**dijo Nath con confianza.

—No sé. Esto se ve bastante serio para mí —dije, mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Kentin me sonrío, obviamente le gustó lo que dije, mostrándole mi confianza.

—Finalmente has aprendido a usar la cabeza que está pegada a tu cuello — bromeó Nathaniel, haciéndome dar un respingo con sus palabras.

—Creo que es dulce, Kentin. Ella debe ser una chica afortunada; ojalá que no rompas su corazón —murmuré, mirando mi plato vacío; con la esperanza de que él no me hiciera daño.

—No lo haré —digo Kentin con confianza. Me sonrío mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación para ver a Maii. Podía oír a Nathaneil interrogando a Kentin en la cocina, y no quería estar ahí para eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —le pregunté a Maii.

—Hmm. No sé. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a los bolos? Podía llamar a Rosa y Leigh. Podríamos preguntarle a tu hermano y a Kentin si quieren venir —decía con emoción.

No me gusta mucho jugar a los bolos, pero mis otros amigos lo amaban. Probablemente terminaríamos de ir como en un mes.

—Claro. Los llamaré. —Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Rosalya.

—Voy a pedirle a Dios sexo. —Sonrió Maii, saliendo de mi habitación.

Seguí detrás de ella cuando Rosalya respondió.

—Hey, Rosa, ¿quieres venir a los bolos? —pregunté alegremente, mientras Maii se dejaba caer junto a Nathaniel en el sofá.

—Sí, seguro. ¿A qué hora? —respondió, sonando emocionada.

—Nos encontramos allí, digamos, ¿en una hora? —sugerí, mirando mi reloj, eran sólo las diez pasadas así que eso podría ir bien.

—OK. Llamaré a Leigh. —dijo.

Sonreí.

—Está bien. Nos vemos allí. —Me desconecté de la llamada y me apoyé contra la pared, viendo a mi mejor amiga suplicar a mi hermano.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotras? — pregunto Maii a Nath. Vamos, Kentin , ¿quieres venir también?.-pregunto.

—Maii, ¿los dejarías solos? No quiero al perro de mi hermano y a su reformado mejor amigo, viniendo, y que tener que verte tirándoteles encima todo el día. —Me burlé, pretendiéndola hacer callar.

Maii me sonrió.

—Hmm, bueno ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? —preguntó, guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír.

—Nos vamos de bolos en una hora de todos modos, si quieres venir es por tu cuenta. Rosalya y Leigh están llegando, y tal vez Violeta. —Me encogí de hombros, dejándome caer en el suelo en los pies de Kentin, apoyándome en sus piernas.

Podía ver a Maii mirándome con ojos asombrados y anchos, así que rápidamente me alejé de él, ruborizándome como loca.

—No me importan los bolos. ¿Qué piensas, Nath? Quiero azotarle el culo a las chicas —preguntó Kentin sonriendo.

Maii asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Kentin, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? —bromeó Nathaniel.

**Pipipipipipipipipipipipipi**

**Hey! Me piden lemmon TTwTT**

**Pero la historia original no tiene lemmon uwu, lo podría escribir pero no se se me haría raro ecribir lemmon de estos dos personajes xD**

**Se los dejare a ustedes, ¿quieren lemmon? (si lo hago seria muy breve)**

**LOL ya no se que mas escribir cx**

**Tengan buen Miercoles! Ewe**

**Bye! *inserte muñeca kawaii diciendo adiós***

**Aye!**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola 7u7 pipipipipipipipipipipipi**

Capítulo 15.-

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Kentin, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? —bromeó Nathaniel.

—Mi novia ni siquiera te miraría, Nath, por lo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme —respondió Kentin con confianza, podía oír diversión en su voz. Sólo me sonrojé más duro, tratando de fundirme en el sofá y desaparecer.

—¿Tienes novia, Kentin? —preguntó Kate, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático complejo, con la cara toda la arrugada en la concentración.

—Sí, la tiene. Una misteriosa chica por la que está loco, aparentemente —se burló Nathaniel. rodando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Maii saltaron a mí por alguna razón. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerme un agujero en la cara. Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella abrió la boca y me miró con ojos muy abiertos, luego miró a Kentin, a continuación, volvió a mí, en silencio preguntando si era yo.

Mierda, ¿es ella un lector de mentes o algo así? Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de no ser obvio, haciéndola gritar ahogadamente de nuevo y se reírse con entusiasmo.

—¡Vamos a terminar de prepararnos en tu habitación, Natsumer! —gritó, saltando.

Estaba tan emocionaba que aplaudía como un niño. Gemí internamente, oh, bien, aquí viene, el millón de preguntas.

—Ya estoy lista. —Negué con la cabeza en su advertencia.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda en el dormitorio con algo! —susurró ella, mirándome como si me fuera a asesinar, si no me levanto ahora mismo. Me esforcé y oí la risa de Kentin desde el sofá.

Puse los ojos en él, ¡realmente tenía una boca grande a veces! Pero es una dulce boca. Seguí a Maii a mi habitación; cerró la puerta y me agarró.

—¡Lo sabía! Ese muchacho ha estado observándote durante años —gritaba, saltando arriba y abajo. Me reí de su entusiasmo, parecía casi tan contenta sobre ello.

—¡No lo estaba! —Sonreí.

Ella me arrastró hasta la cama.

—¡Oh, cállate! Él siempre está buscándote. Encuentra cualquier excusa para tocarte. Coquetea descaradamente contigo, y siempre te dice qué tan atractiva eres. —Ella suspiró con aire soñador—. Así que, señorita, ¿cuándo estabas pensando en decirme, tu mejor amiga? —Me reprendió, en broma.

—Emm bueno, lo íbamos a mantener en secreto por un par de semanas. No le va a gustar nada a Nathaniel.

Me encogí ligeramente en el pensamiento de la advertencia que lo había visto dándole a Kentin antes, cuando estábamos limpiando después de la fiesta, que se opone realmente a la idea de mí saliendo con él.

—Guau, si, no había pensado en ello. ¡Nathaniel estará muy enojado! —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí con la cabeza, jugando con mis manos en mi regazo—. Así que, ¿cuándo sucedió todo esto? Estaban juntos en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Tenía la vista fija en ti toda la noche, y golpeó a la basura del hermano de Laeti por besarte.

Di un grito ahogado, un poco sorprendida.

—¿Él golpeó al hermano de Laeti? —pregunté. Me acordé de él, depositándolo contra la pared, pero luego me eché a correr por estar enferma.

—Sí. Él le gritaba para que mantuviera sus sucias manos fuera de ti, y que no quería que él te bese. Te había visto tratando de empujarlo lejos, al parecer. Kentin le pegó un par de veces antes que el equipo se disolviera. Luego, desapareció después de eso, Nathaniel dijo que se fue a su casa. —Ella me miró con curiosidad. Sabía que mi cara estaba roja, que era una mentirosa terrible—. Él no fue a su casa, ¿verdad? —Sonrió a mí a sabiendas.  
>Tomé una profunda respiración y sacudí la cabeza. Ella gritó, literalmente, gritó, y cerca de dos segundos más tarde, Nath y Kentin irrumpieron en mi habitación.<p>

—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES? —gritó Nathaniel, mirando alrededor como si hubiera un incendio o algo.

—Em… em, fue una… em —balbuceé, agarrándome violentamente por algo que decir.

—Araña —intervino Maii rápidamente, apuntando en la dirección de mi cuarto de baño.

Nathaniel suspiró y se dirigió allí, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

—En serio, ¿todo esto por una araña? ¡Pensé que estaban siendo asesinadas aquí! —regañó.

Maii sonrió a Kentin y a mí. En realidad él parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mirándome retorcerme. Me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo reír a Maii. Yo le saqué la lengua, y él movió las cejas hacia mí, ella sólo se rió más fuerte a los dos de nosotros.

Nathaniel volvió a salir, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza.

—No he podido encontrar nada allí.

—Oh, quizás no fue una araña; podría haber sido sólo un poco de pelusa o algo así —sugirió Maii, agitando su mano para que se vayan.

Nath puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios, Maii ,eres realmente extraña —dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, luciendo exaltada.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido tu virginidad con Kentin! ¿Estuvo bueno? Apuesto a que estuvo bueno, ¿no? ¡Él es tan atractivo! ¡Estoy muy celosa! —Se arrulló, yéndose a su propio mundo.

—No tuve sexo con él —dije rápidamente.

Ella chasqueó los ojos con los míos.

—¿No lo hiciste? Bueno, ¿por qué diablos no?.-dijo

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

—Acabamos de empezar, Kate, eso es todo —le dije con sinceridad. En realidad no había ido mucho más lejos que eso, por lo que en realidad no era una mentira.

—Tienes tanta suerte. Tienes al chico más atractivo de toda la escuela como tu novio y el segundo más atractivo es tu hermano. Quiero decir, ¡eso es sólo codicioso! —me regañó, meneando el dedo hacia mí en un gesto molesto—. Entonces, ¡él te llamó su novia! ¿Te ha invitado a salir? Oficialmente, ¿son pareja? ¿Exclusivamente? —preguntó, mirándome con asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero hice una mueca, al mismo tiempo.

—Sí lo hizo, y sí que somos. Pero para ser honesta, no sé cómo va a funcionar. Quiero decir, él es un jugador. Tengo sinceramente un poco de miedo en dejarme caer por él, en caso de que me engañe o termina conmigo o algo así —admití en una pequeña voz, mirando al suelo mientras todos los pensamientos de mis preocupaciones pasan por mi mente.

Ella me agarró en un abrazo, que de inmediato me hizo empezar a sentir mal. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho a su toque desenfadado. Sabía que sólo estaba tratando de consolarme, pero no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo con el tacto.

—No creo que lo hará. Quiero decir, él nunca ha tenido una novia antes, nunca ha sido exclusivo, por lo que no tienes nada en que basar tu teoría. Técnicamente, él nunca ha engañado a nadie. —Me dio una media sonrisa. No podía dejar de reír en su intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Supongo que eso es cierto, el hecho de que está dispuesto a ser exclusivo es una señal.

—Será mejor que vayamos de todos modos, Rosalya y Leigh nos estarán esperando allí. Ah, y Maii, no digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Rosalya. Quiero ver cómo va por un par de semanas antes de Nathaniel se dé cuenta —le expliqué.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —prometió, atravesando su corazón—. Por lo tanto, ¿es un buen besador? —susurró, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Increíble —le contesté, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánta suerte! —murmuró en voz baja, por lo que me arrancó una sonrisa.

**pipipipipipipipipipipipipi**

**HOLA**

**Aquí Maii con otro capitulo TTwTT, saben fanfiction no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta Dx **

**LOL vieron el look de Nathaneil, es Elsa xD **

**Let it Go! Let it Go! xD**

**Este… ****Les dejo mi nombre por si me quieren agregar en CDM 7u7 **

**MaiiAinsWorth**

**Bye! ~~**


	17. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16.-

—Entonces, ¿vienen o no chicos? —pregunté, porque todavía estaban sentados en el sofá.

—Sí, está bien —suspiró Nath. Obviamente no quería venir, tal vez Kentin estaba obligándolo. Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta—. Voy a buscar el auto al porche. Los veo ahí.

—Oh, mierda, me olvidé mi cartera —dijo Maii, volviendo a mi habitación.

Inmediatamente Kentin me agarró y me besó, empujándome gentilmente contra la pared. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando los dedos en su cabello.

—Mmm, te he extrañado —murmuró contra mis labios.

—¿En serio? No tenía idea. ¿Podrías hacerlo más obvio? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

Me besó de nuevo, chupando ligeramente mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrar. Ansiosamente abrí mi boca para él; metió su lengua, explorando cada parte de mi boca, provocando que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y nosotros saltamos alejándonos, pensando que era Nathaniel. Afortunadamente no lo era, era Maii.

Tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto en su cara.

—Ustedes dos se ven bien juntos —declaró, sonriéndome.

Kentin se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Ángel se ve bien con quien quiera que esté. —Sonrió y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

—Aww, ¡eso es tan dulce! —arrulló Maii, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, y mirándolo con adoración.  
>Puse los ojos en blanco.<p>

—Oh, ¡vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora. —Agarré su mano y la empujé hacia la puerta. Me di la vuelta y le tiré mis llaves a Kentin, quien cerró la puerta delantera detrás de él. Mientras me entregaba las llaves, sus dedos rozaron los míos a propósito, haciéndome gemir un poco en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

—Oye, Kentin, no te importaría ir atrás con Natsumer, ¿verdad? Realmente me quiero sentar en el frente —dijo Maii desde el auto, guiñándome un ojo.

Vi a Nathaniel negar con la cabeza a Kentin, obviamente pidiendo ayuda. Kentin sonrió en su dirección.

—No. Está bien, si quieres ir en el frente. —Me miró por la esquina de su ojo y le sonreí sutilmente a Maii.

Amaba a mi mejor amiga; bendita sea, me estaba dando algo de tiempo con él. Me subí a la parte de atrás y Kentin se deslizó a mi lado, presionando su rodilla contra la mía. Puse las manos en mi regazo y sonreí. Se estiró y tomó mi mano, sujetándola con fuerza y poniéndola en el asiento del medio y movió su pierna para taparla de la vista en el caso de que Nath se diera la vuelta. Aunque no había muchas posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que estaba manejando, pero supongo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. El toque casual de Kentin me estaba enviando chispas de electricidad a través de mi brazo. Me mordí el labio y miré por la ventana, luchando con el deseo de sujetarlo y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar. Después del más largo e insoportable viaje en auto, llegamos a la bolera. Está bien, eso fue un poco exagerado, sólo duró diez minutos, pero todo el tiempo estuve luchando conmigo misma para no saltar sobre él y sujetarlo con fuerza.

Éramos ocho jugando a los bolos: Nath, Kentin, Maii, Roslaya, Leigh, Ro amiga de Rosa, que había traído a su hermano Ruben, que había venido desde la universidad, y yo. Parecía que a Kentin le había desagradado Ruben instantáneamente por alguna razón. Estaba siendo lo suficientemente educado, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. En realidad me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estar perdiendo completamente. Era terrible en los bolos y la única razón por la que había venido era para estar con mis amigos. Lo más destacado de toda la experiencia fue ver a Kentin jugar. Cuando él se inclinaba para lanzar la bola, obtenía una perfecta visión de su trasero, y apenas podía contener mi disfrute.

—No eres demasiado buena en eso de los bolos, ¿huh? —preguntó Ruben, sentándose junto a mí y sonriendo. Reí.

—No. Nunca le encontré el truco —admití, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingido horror.

—Podría enseñarte si quieres. Todo se trata de la posición —ronroneó sugestivamente.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente, pero traté de que no se notara.

—Posición, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso es por qué lo he estado haciendo mal todos estos años? —Sonreí, un poco incómoda, pero honestamente me gustaba coquetear, siempre y cuando no obtengan la idea equivocada y comiencen a tratar de tocarme.

—Soy una especie de experto con las posiciones. Sería más que feliz de darte algunas lecciones —ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca de mí y haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás para mantener algo de espacio personal.

—Bueno, es mi turno ahora, así que ¿qué sugieres? —pregunté, parándome y eligiendo mi bola.

Se paró y caminó cerca detrás de mí.

—Definitivamente te sugeriría mover tus caderas con la bola. Tal vez deberías separar más las piernas, te dará más balance —dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Me reí de su propuesta; Dios, ¡éste chico es tan obvio!

—Bueno, gracias por los consejos, veré cómo me va —reí y caminé para tomar mi turno. Mi bola fue directo, hasta el borde y solo golpeó un pino. Mi segunda bola se fue directamente a la canaleta—. Mmm, Ruben. Creo que tal vez deberías trabajar con tus consejos. Como que elevaste mis esperanzas aquí, y me siento un poco decepcionada —bromeé, haciendo un mohín.

Se rió.

—Wow, nunca había decepcionado a una chica antes —dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

—¿Demasiado engreído? —pregunté, riendo.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo? —me provocó.

—Mmm, déjame pensarlo. —Estreché los ojos y los pasé por su cuerpo, lentamente, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie y hacia arriba nuevamente, asegurándome de morderme mi labio de manera coqueta. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Puedes voltearte? —pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi risa.

—¿Quieres que me de vuelta? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Asentí.

—Voy a necesitar ver la parte de atrás, no estoy segura si quiero aceptar tu oferta —dije con desdén. Me guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta, obviamente pensando que estaba de suerte. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y modulé ¡Qué mierda! a Maii y Rosa que se estaban riendo como locas drogadas—. Está bien, puedes voltearte de nuevo —dije después de unos segundos.

Se volvió a mí.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, sonriéndome confiado. Me incliné hacia él.


	18. Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17.-

—No, en realidad no. Simplemente no lo haces para mí, pero gracias por la oferta —declaré, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo mientras volvía a los asientos. Podía oír a mis amigas estallar en carcajadas, Rosa y Maii chocaron los puños. Ruben sólo me estaba mirando con la boca abierta, obviamente no acostumbrado al rechazo.

Le eché un vistazo a Kentin , se veía herido y enojado. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hice? Simplemente estaba coqueteando, ¡no debería haber hecho nada! Traté de llamar su atención pero él apartó la mirada al tablero de puntuaciones, ignorándome. Mi corazón se hundió.

Nathaniel fue a buscar bebidas entre los juegos así que tomé la oportunidad para hablar con Kentin; ni siquiera había mirado en mi dirección desde todo el incidente de Ruben.

—Hola —dije, moviéndome para sentarme junto a él.

—Hola —murmuró, mirando a las personas a nuestro lado jugar.

—¿No me vas a hablar? —pregunté, asustada de que dijera no.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin mirarme.

Tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta los baños. Cuando entramos al baño de mujeres cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y la trabé con llave.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta que eso te molestaría. No quise decir nada con eso. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, sólo estaba bromeando, eso es todo —expliqué, tratando de que me mirara, pero sólo cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de mirarme otra vez.

—Ángel, eso fue difícil de ver. —Me empujó a su pecho, mirándome a los ojos; podía ver que lo había herido mucho.

—Lo siento, Ken. Honestamente, no quise decir nada con eso, sólo me estaba divirtiendo. La gente no sabe que estamos juntos así que difícilmente podía decir: "Ruben, deja de coquetear conmigo, mi novio está sentado justo allí" ¿o si? — pregunté, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
>Suspiró.<p>

—Supongo que no. —Todavía se veía molesto, y me sentía terrible por haberlo lastimado.

—Aunque necesitas confiar en mí, nunca haría nada para lastimarte a propósito. Lo siento. —Tiré su cara hacia la mía y lo besé tiernamente.

Respondió de inmediato, besándome de vuelta y tirándome más cerca de él. Deslizó una mano y sujetó mi trasero, ni siquiera me afectó en lo absoluto, bueno, lo hizo pero no en una mala manera, me gustó, quería más. Tomé su otra mano y la puse encima de mi cuerpo, haciéndola apretar mi pecho. Se apartó, mirándome un poco sorprendido; le sonreí y lo volví a empujar hacia mí. Me besó con avidez, masajeando mis pechos. Su boca viajó por mi cuello, haciéndome temblar con deseo. Deslicé mi mano debajo de su camiseta, dibujando los músculos en su pecho, haciéndolo gemir. Lentamente movió su mano a la parte inferior de mi camiseta y la deslizó por debajo, pasando los dedos a través de mi piel, moviéndola lentamente hasta que llegó a mis pechos donde los masajeó a través de mi sujetador haciéndome gemir entrecortadamente.

Después de unos minutos se apartó, sonriéndome, sus ojos bailando con entusiasmo. Puso su frente contra la mía, ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad.

—Lo siento. No quise ser posesivo —dijo, besando la punta de mi nariz.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, tonto. Ninguno de los dos ha hecho esto antes, así que tenemos que encontrar la manera de que funcione para ambos. —Lo besé tiernamente otra vez, saboreando la sensación de sus labios suaves contra los míos.

Suspiró.

—Creo que tenemos que salir ahora, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta que faltamos.

—Otro minuto no hará daño —susurré, sonriendo coqueta. Se rió y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo.

Esa noche estábamos todos apretados en mi sala de estar. Leigh había traído Avatar y ninguno la había visto antes, así que los siete estábamos sentados, comiendo McDonalds. Íbamos a poner la película después. Yo estaba apoyada contra las piernas de Kentin; Nath no pareció pestañear, lo que ambos tomamos como una buena señal.

Ruben se movió del sofá.

—Aquí, Rosa, siéntate aquí, me sentaré en el suelo —sugirió, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado con una sonrisa coqueta. Me moví incómoda para tener un poco más de espacio. Sentí a Kentin tensarse, así que puse mi mano sobre su pie, frotando mi pulgar sobre la parte superior tranquilizadoramente—. Así que, Natsumer, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó.

—Un montón de cosas. Me gusta bailar e ir al cine. Ya sabes, cosas normales de secundaria —contesté, añadiendo énfasis a la palabra secundaria.  
>Se rió.<p>

—Wow, realmente eres una luchadora, ¿verdad? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No tienes idea —murmuré, dándome vuelta fingiendo ver la televisión.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó, fingiendo estar herido.

Dejé escapar un suspiro exagerado.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ver esto.

Miró a la televisión y rió.

—¿Este anuncio de sofás nuevos?

Miré a la televisión que estaba pretendiendo ver, y era de hecho, un anuncio. ¡Maldita sea!

—Si, soy una chica sofá, nunca puedes tener suficientes sofás —bromeé.

—Eres graciosa —se rió, acercándose a mí.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Hola! Perdon TnT Casi reprobaba ingles y tuve que hacer todo lo posible para acreditarlo y pues me tomo mucho 7u7 **

**pipipipipipipipipipi**

Capítulo 18.-

—Gracias, y tú eres muy mayor para mí —declaré, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Sólo tengo diecinueve —me miró desafiante.

Asentí.

—Sí, pero dieciocho es mi límite, así que estás fuera de combate, amigo —dije. Oí a Kentin reír detrás de mí.

—Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión —declaró Ruben con confianza.

Reí sin humor.

—¿Sabes qué? Te apuesto veinte dólares que no tienes nada que me interese — contesté con la misma confianza.

Se rió sombríamente.

—Tomaré esa apuesta, pero tienes que esperar hasta que tu hermano no esté mirando. —Miró a Nathaniel un poco nerviosamente.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que me interese? ¿Tienes un gatito en el bolsillo? ¿O tal vez algo de dulce? ¿O las respuestas al examen que tengo mañana en cálculo? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

—No. Voy a besarte, y lo vas a amar. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome de nuevo.

Las piernas de Kentin se sacudieron detrás de mí mientras que se movía para levantarse. Me empujé contra sus piernas y comencé a frotar su pie otra vez.

—¿En serio? Si tú me besas voy a patearte en las bolas. —Sonreí a Ruben, inocentemente.

—¿Crees que eso me va a alejar de un bombón como tú? —preguntó, mirándome poco a poco, haciendo que mi piel de gallina un poco.

—Es sólo una advertencia amistosa. —Me encogí de hombros, volviéndome a la televisión que, afortunadamente, ahora había una película y no un anuncio sobre sofás.

—Estoy bastante seguro que mi dinero está a salvo. No he tenido quejas antes — susurró en mi oído, haciéndome que me diera frío de lo cerca que estaba.

—Mmm, bueno, hay una primera vez para todo —dije entre dientes, todavía frotando el pie de Kentin.

Cuando la película terminó Kentin fue a su casa, a decirles a sus padres que se iba a quedar aquí y a agarrar un cambio de ropa. En realidad tenía ropa de repuesto en mi habitación, pero no podíamos decirle exactamente eso a nadie. Nath y Maii estaban haciendo más palomitas de maíz. Ahora íbamos a ver Terminator Salvation, porque la mayoría no la había visto. Fui al baño. Cuando salí alguien me agarró y me empujó contra la pared. Al principio pensé que era Kentin, pero luego me di cuenta que este chico no era lo suficientemente alto. Mi corazón comenzó a correr, el miedo formándose en mi estómago. Ruben se rió y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, bruscamente, sujetando los lados de mi cara para que no pudiera moverme a ningún lado. Traté de apartarlo, pero no se movía. Me mordisqueo el labio, pidiendo entrar, así que apreté mi boca, cerrada, y subí mi rodilla tan fuerte como pude contra su ingle. Me soltó inmediatamente, inclinándose y gimiendo.  
>—Te lo dije. Esos son veinte dólares que me debes —dije con dulzura mientras pasaba junto a él y me dirigía a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante pegada a la cara.<p>

Kentin estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá así que rápidamente tomé el lugar junto a él antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

—Sip —contesté, haciendo estallar la "p".

Sonrió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Me reí.

—Ruben —contesté, sonriendo. Justo en ese momento, Ruben entró a la sala, cojeando ligeramente con su mano sobre su ingle, luciendo como si estuviera ligeramente adolorido. Tiró un billete de veinte dólares en mi regazo y se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación.

Kentin estalló en carcajadas.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró, haciéndome sonreír.

***

Después de que todos se habían ido era casi medianoche. Maii y yo fuimos a la cama, dejando a Nathaniel y Kentin en la sala. Le guiñé un ojo a Kentin, mientras me iba a la cama y decidí ponerme el más pequeño de mis pijamas esta noche así podía sentir su piel contra la mía. Me puse mis rosados shorts cortos que tenían encaje púrpura contra la costura. Los combiné con una camiseta apretada del mismo rosado con un poco de encaje púrpura sobre los pechos. Me miré en el espejo y de repente me puse nerviosa. Tal vez me debería cambiar, ¿estaba dando la impresión equivocada? Me mordí el labio. No, está bien, me ha visto con esto antes así que lo usaré.

Volví a mi habitación y Maii me silbó.

—Wow, Natsumer, deberías hacer un pequeño viaje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua o algo. Dale a Kentin algo con lo que soñar —sugirió, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

En realidad esa no era mala idea, de otra forma no lo vería hasta la mañana.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunté nerviosamente. Asintió con entusiasmo así que decidí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme—. Está bien —dije riendo mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Adelante! Dale una emoción —hizo señas con entusiasmo cuando dudé en la puerta.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé por el corredor con confianza. Por la forma en la que está construida nuestra casa tienes que pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina. Me pavoneé en la sala con mi pequeño pijama.

—¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —pregunté inocentemente, caminando junto a Nath y Kentin , que estaban sentados viendo el canal de deportes.

—No, gracias —contestó Nathaniel, sin siquiera mirarme.

Los ojos de Kentin se pegaron en mí, su mirada literalmente siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos amplios. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Oh sí, ¡totalmente valió la pena! Tomé dos vasos con agua y volví a pasar por la sala, con Kentin quitándome la poca ropa que tenía con los ojos. Nath lo vio mirando y lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Amigo, ¡deja de pervertir a mi hermana pequeña! De todos modos, tienes novia —gruñó, claramente molesto.

Kentin se frotó la nuca.

—Claro, sí, novia —murmuró sonriendo.

Volví a mi habitación, riéndome con fuerza.

—Eso fue tan gracioso —le dije a Maii, que estaba sentada en la cama esperándome.

Ella también se comenzó a reír.

—¿Le gustó? —preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

—Sip —confirmé. Me subí a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un poco más tarde escuché a Nathaniel irse a la cama así que sabía que Kentin estaba en la suya.

—Maii, voy a ir a ver a Kentin un rato —dije, una vez que supe que Nath estaría dormido.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Vas a darle otra vista de ese sexy pijama? —bromeó sonriendo.  
>Me reí.<p>

—Algo por el estilo. No me esperes despierta, puedo tardar un poco —le guiñé un ojo mientras me paraba de la cama, tomando un celular para poder usar la alarma.

—Diviértete, y no hagas nada que yo no haría —bromeó. En realidad no había mucho que Maii no haría, había tenido unos pocos novios y definitivamente no era virgen. Me reí y dejé la habitación, yendo por el corredor hasta la sala de estar, donde Kentin ya estaba acostado en el sofá bajo el edredón de repuesto. Puse la alarma a las seis; la hora "sacar a Kentin por la ventana" usual, y lo puse en el suelo.

—Hola, Ángel —susurró sonriéndome y quitando el edredón para que pudiera acostarme a su lado. Me subí con entusiasmo y fundí mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Suspiró con satisfacción y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza—. Por cierto, eso no fue justo —me regañó, mientras me besaba la frente. Sonreí burlonamente.

—¿En serio? ¿No te gustó mi pijama? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Amé el pijama, pero no cómo paseaste tu sexy trasero en frente mío con tu hermano sentado allí —se quejó.

—¿Piensas que tengo un trasero sexy? —lo provoqué.

—Mmm, no lo puedo recordar, déjame ver de nuevo —dijo con voz ronca. Me reí y giré sobre mi estómago, poniendo las manos bajo mi cabeza.

Volvió a gruñir y lentamente pasó su mano por mi espalda, a través de mi trasero y por uno de mis muslos antes de volver a subir por el otro. Su mano se detuvo en mi trasero, trazando la línea del encaje, haciéndome temblar. Vaya, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? En realidad quería que me tocara. Si hiciera un movimiento para tocarme, no lo iba a detener esta vez. Inclinó su cabeza y besó mi hombro antes de descender y desparramar besos a través de mi espalda y caderas. Besó la parte inferior de los shorts y pasó su lengua a través del final de mi trasero, justo donde se encuentra con la pierna. Di un grito ahogado y él se tensó.

Se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me dejé llevar —dijo en tono de disculpa.  
>Me sonrojé como loca.<p>

—Me gusto, Kentin —dije con voz ronca, y temblando un poco por el deseo que estaba corriendo por mis venas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

—Oh, diablos, sí —admití con voz entrecortada, sonrojándome otra vez. Wow, ¿acababa de decir eso? ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

Gimió ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el borde del encaje de nuevo. Esta vez no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que se escapó de mis labios. El sonido pareció alentarlo porque lo hizo de nuevo, y deslizó su mano por mi muslo masajeando mi trasero y espalda. Me besó en la espalda, levantando la tela de mi camiseta para poder besar mi piel. Me di vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara y lo besé, tirando de él hacia mí para que todo su cuerpo estuviera presionando el mío. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía y me alegré por haberme decidido por la escasa ropa de dormir. Se estaba excitando escaleras abajo otra vez, podía sentirlo presionando contra mi muslo, pero no estaba asustada esta vez, me alentó.

Levantó las manos y tomó mis pechos; dejé salir un suspiro cuando sentí su mano caliente a través de la tela de mi camiseta porque no estaba usando sujetador. Gimió mientras que frotaba su pulgar por mis pezones haciéndolos endurecerse. Él sólo estaba usando shorts así que froté mis manos por su pecho y estómago, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto y tonificado era. Me besó en el cuello y a través de mis pechos sobre la camiseta. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello castaño y sedoso mientras besaba su camino hasta mi estómago, apoderándose de mi camiseta con los dientes mientras subía y tirándola hacia arriba, lentamente, exponiendo mi estómago. Gemí y bajó su boca a mi piel desnuda, lamiendo suavemente y soplando sobre ella, haciendo que mi cuerpo casi vibrara con la emoción. Deslizó la mano bajo mi camiseta y lentamente la arrastraba hacia mis pechos, pasando sus dedos sobre ellos mientras continuaba besando mi estómago. Pero estaba besando más alto ahora y mi respiración estaba empezando a acelerarse en la anticipación de él besando mis pechos.

Oh, Dios, sí. ¡Esto es demasiado rápido!

—Lo siento...Kentin... para —murmuré.

Retiró su cabeza inmediatamente, y sonrió, con su hermosa sonrisa.

—No tienes que disculparte, Ángel —inclinó su cabeza y me besó de nuevo, gentilmente. Le sonreí agradecida mientras que giraba para salir de encima de mí, poniéndome cerca de su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de mi cabello y me miraba con amor—. Eres tan hermosa —murmuró, besando mi nariz gentilmente mientras bajaba mi camiseta por mí. Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. ¡Realmente estaba lleno de líneas cursis! Tal vez eso le funcionaba para conseguir que las chicas se acuesten con él. Sonrió, luciendo un poco herido—. No me crees —afirmó.

—¿A cuántas chicas le has dicho eso, Kentin? —susurré, no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien si hablaba normalmente.

Suspiró luciendo un poco derrotado.

—No puedo cambiar mi pasado, Ángel, créeme que lo haría si pudiera. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie más, lo juro. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que era hermosa, sólo a ti. Nada más se compara a ti —dijo, mirándome intensamente, deseando que entendiera. Mi respiración se atoró en la garganta ante sus dulces palabras. Me apreté más cerca de él y enterré la cara en su pecho, respirando en él. Suspiró con alegría y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor, besando mi frente—. Buenas noches, Ángel —susurró.

—Buenas noches, Kentin—murmuré contra su piel.

Tenía la sensación de que el plan de no darle mi corazón, había desaparecido completamente. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era rogar para que no lo rompiera. Me acurruqué más cerca de él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho y quedándome dormida en minutos. Justo cuando comenzaba a perderme creí que lo escuche susurrar algo que sonaba como "te amo", pero Kentin no diría eso, así debió haber sido algo más.

***

—¡¿qué mierda es esto?! —escuché a Nathaniel bramar cerca. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y lucía criminalmente molesto.

—¡Nath no tan alto vas hacer sangrar mis oídos! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome. Pero tan pronto como me moví, me di cuenta que estaba mal. Aún estaba en el sofá con Kentin. ¡Oh no! salté rápidamente y miré a Kentin, quien tenía su boca colgando abierta, luciendo completamente en shock. Está bien, necesitaba salvar la situación rápidamente—. ¡Maldita sea Kentin! ¡Puaj! ¿Tenías tus manos sobre mí? —grité, pretendiendo estremecerme en horror. Nath me miró, su rostro aún enojado, pero parecía ligeramente confundido ahora.

—Yo… eh… no… ¿Qué? —Kentin balbuceó.

**Pipipipipipipipipipipiipi**

**Y también fue San Valentin y los regalos y eso…**

**-¡TU NO TIENES AMIGOS!**

**-Jodete :c**


	20. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él, Natsumer? —Nath gruñó molesto, apuntando a Kentin quien se veía confundido a este punto.

—Debí haberme quedado dormida, supongo —fruncí el ceño, agitando mi cabeza como si estuviera confundida también.

—¿Quedarte dormida? Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo con él, en primer lugar? — pregunto, lanzándole a Kentin otra mirada asesina, antes de volverse hacia mí.

¡Bien, vamos, piensa! Oh lo tengo; ¡él tendrá que aceptar esto!

—Tuve un mal sueño, Nathaniel —murmuré, mirando al suelo, y pretendiendo estar alterada. Jadeó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, instantáneamente, poniendo su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.

—Oh mierda,Natsumer. Está bien —susurró, balanceándome ligeramente.

—Estaba alterada y pensé que estabas aquí afuera, pero no estabas. Kentin me consoló, eso es todo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos —susurré, sintiéndome culpable de que estaba mintiendo. En verdad no estaba lista para que supiera aún, especialmente después de la forma en la que estaba mirando a Kentin.

—Lo siento, solo pensé… bueno, olvídalo —Nathaniel murmuró, tirando de vuelta para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —asentí, mordiendo mi labio para tratar y aliviar algo de la culpa que sentía. Miró por encima hacia Kentin —. Lo siento, hombre, salte a conclusiones y eh… gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

Kentin se veía realmente incómodo y me dio una mirada; le di una expresión suplicante, rogándole con mis ojos que no dijera nada.

—Sí, no hay problema —se encogió de hombros, frotando una mano a través de su desordenado cabello de cama.

Rápidamente salí del agarre de Nath.

—Me voy a ir y me cambiaré para ir a la escuela. ¿De cualquier manera que hora es? —pregunté, mirando alrededor buscando mi teléfono celular. ¿Por qué no había sonado la maldita alarma?

—Aún no son las seis,Natsumer. Me desperté temprano —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces voy por algo de desayuno antes de darme una ducha. Erh… gracias, Kentin, por anoche —dije, ruborizándome y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Definitivamente fue un placer, Ángel. —me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo felizmente.

Nath lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—¡Hermana menor! —señaló, rodando su ojos y pisando fuerte, dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejándonos a Kentin y a mí en la sala.

Una vez Nath se había ido, Kentin me miró.

—No me gusta tener que mentirle a tu hermano, Ángel —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero sólo un par de semanas, ¿por favor? —rogué, besándolo rápidamente en los labios y volviendo a correr en dirección a la cocina. Tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo hacia él, besándome otra vez, antes de que me diera una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Casi iba dando saltitos a la cocina porque estaba tan feliz. Nath tenía una tostada, así que hice dos cuencos de mi cereal favorito, uno para mí, uno para Kentin. Los lleve a la sala y le entregué una, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo junto al sofá.

—Eh... gracias por esto, Ángel, pero no me gusta el Coco Pops —dijo, moviendo su nariz hacia el recipiente.

Le fruncí el ceño, confundida. Siempre estaba comiendo mi cereal. Cada día tenía un plato de Coco Pops.

—Claro que sí, te lo comes todos los días —me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; ¿pensaba que era estupida o algo así?

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo hago. Hago un plato cada día y pretendo comerlo, antes de que vengas y me lo arrebates —dijo con una sonrisa sexy y ojos divertidos.

—¿Por qué diablos harías un plato y pretender comerlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar? —le pregunté, molesta.

—No, Ángel. Me gusta hacerte el desayuno —dijo simplemente.

Di un grito ahogado ante la revelación. ¿Los hizo por mí?

—¿Los haces para mí? ¿Todos los días? —pregunté, boca abierta, sorprendida de que había sido tan dulce y nunca me había dado cuenta. Cada día venía y le hacia algún comentario desagradable acerca de él comiendo en mi casa y que dejara en paz mi cereal, ¿y todo este tiempo lo hacía para mí? Por Dios, ¡eso es tan jodidamente dulce! Se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada. Todo este tiempo pensé que era un idiota, ¡cuando en realidad estaba siendo amable conmigo! Nathaniel entró entonces, así que no podía decir nada.

Engullí mi desayuno y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto ya que no podía hablar con él:

"¡Gracias, eso es muy dulce! Nunca me di cuenta de que hicieras eso. ¡Voy a  
>darte las gracias adecuadamente más adelante! X"<p>

Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a tomar una ducha.

***

Cuando salimos del auto de Kentin en la escuela, fuimos inundados por la usual horda de chicas queriendo manosear a Nath y Kentin. Rodé mis ojos cuando Laeti empujó su camino hacia el frente y envolvió sus pequeños, sucios brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi novio, mirándolo con sus ojos ven a la cama.

—Laeti, en serio necesitas alejarte —dijo Kentin con severidad, desenvolviéndose de ella y caminando hacia atrás.

— Kentin , nene, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos el primer período y vamos a pasar un buen rato? —ronroneó ella sugestivamente, frotando su mano hasta su pecho.

¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan celosa que me sentía realmente enferma!  
>Di media vuelta y me alejé tan rápido como pude, sólo queriendo estar lejos de todo. Después de un minuto pude escuchar a Maii corriendo para alcanzarme, me agarró la mano tirando de mí para detenerme.<p>

—En serio, no estoy de humor —casi gritó, dirigiéndome a ella, pero no era ella, era a Kentin.

—Hey, sólo quería acompañarte a clase —frunció el ceño y me miró con tristeza.

—Oh, claro... eh... Lo siento. Pensé que estabas con Laeti, teniendo un poco de diversión —dije sarcásticamente, avergonzada de haberle gritado.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

—No, no estoy con ella, estoy contigo —dijo dulcemente, sonriéndome, y haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—Claro, sí, lo siento, sólo... No sé... —mi voz se apagó, ruborizándome como un loca.

—Estás celosa —afirmó, al parecer satisfecho de ello. Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, en realidad no quería admitirlo—. Bien, he estado esperando para que te pusieras celosa por los últimos doce años —dijo, sonriendo como un loco.

Me eché a reír.

—¿En serio? Pues aquí lo tienes entonces, finalmente ocurrió —di una patada a mis zapatos en las piedras; tratando de distraerme de la sensación de celos que todavía estaba corriendo por mis venas. Supongo que iba a tener que acostumbrarme a que las chicas estuvieran sobre él. Era Kentin, por el amor de Dios, las chicas siempre lo seguían a todas partes, pidiendo su atención.

—Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos ayer, ¿esa acerca de la confianza? Bueno, eso funciona en ambos sentidos, sabes. Nunca te haré daño, pero necesitas creer eso también —puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla e inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, haciéndome mirarlo.

Suspiré, sí bien, supongo que dije eso.

—Confío en ti, sólo es difícil de ver —le contesté, sonriendo, imitando sus palabras de ayer.

Se echó a reír.

—Sí, bueno, lo que se dice por ahí ahora es que tengo una novia por lo que debe poner fin a todo este coqueteo —dijo con confianza, cepillando el pelo de mi cara.

—¿Les dijiste a todos que tienes una novia? —pregunté, sorprendida. Bien, wow, tal vez era más serio de lo que pensé sobre hacer esto funcionar.

—Sí, por supuesto. Tengo una novia. Tengo la más sexy, más bella novia del mundo, que aún no me da las gracias que me prometió en un texto esta mañana —sonrió, con su sonrisa coqueta y sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me reí y me incliné hacia delante hasta que mi boca estaba casi tocando la suya.

—Todas las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo y alejándome.  
>Gimió y me atrapó con rapidez.<p>

—No crees que doce años sea tiempo suficiente para esperar —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

—Hmmm, no realmente. Creo que voy hacerte esperar un poco más —le lancé un beso al entrar por la puerta de mi clase de Historia. Lo oí quejarse, pero cuando miré hacia atrás estaba sonriendo, mirándome marcharme.  
>No pude hablar con Kentin mucho en el almuerzo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, pero todo el mundo quería hablar con él.<p>

—Así que, ¿realmente tienes una novia secreta? —preguntó Armin, uno de sus amigos, lo miraba como si no lo creyera en absoluto.


	21. Capitulo 20

Capítulo 20.-

—Sí —confirmó Kentin , pareciendo muy orgulloso de ello. Cada vez que me miraba, me ruborizaba como una loca, y estaba segura de que alguien lo iba notar.

—Ella debe ser una mujer caliente que ha domado a la bestia para sentar cabeza — sonrió Jade.

Kentin se rió, sus ojos se posaron en mí por una fracción de segundo.

—Ella es la cosa viva más sexy, hombre —dijo con confianza.

—¿En serio? ¿Es buena follando? —preguntó Matt, recogiendo su emparedado.

—Hombre, en serio, no voy a contestar eso de mi chica —dijo Kentin con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que podría sacarla del agua —coqueteó Dan, pasando la mano por su brazo.  
>Se echó a reír.<p>

—Sabes qué, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad. Mi chica es increíblemente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera — Kentin se encogió de hombros, tirando de su brazo a distancia, con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas en la mesa hicieron aww y ahh.

Sonreí y trate de comer mi almuerzo. Podía sentir los ojos de Maii en mí, para que la mirara, ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Puse los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes.

—No ha dormido con ella, ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio —terció Nath, sonriendo. Me tragué una risa. ¿Le había realmente creído Nathaniel cuando le dijo eso esta mañana? Todos jadearon y miraron a Kentin, quien estaba sonriendo como loco.

—¡No me digas! ¿No te has acostado con ella? —preguntó Matt escéptico.

—No, no lo he hecho, pero eso en realidad no es de su incumbencia, chicos — Kentin sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo—. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con el entrenador acerca de la práctica —se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie. La mitad de los chicos también se levantaron, después a seguirlo.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, todas las chicas empezaron a planear y conspirar. Querían saber quién era la chica secreta, y no se detendrían ante nada para descubrirlo, a continuación, cada una de ellas sacó veinte dólares y los puso en el centro de la mesa. Las miré, confundida.

—Entonces, la próxima chica que se acueste con él, se lleva la apuesta —dijo Laeti, con una sonrisa. Di un grito ahogado.

—¿En serio? Acaba de decir que tiene una novia y no está interesado, ¿y están apostando a quién va a dormir ahora? ¿Qué pasa si su novia es la próxima en dormir con él? —pregunté, sorprendida. ¡No podía creer que estas chicas estuvieran apostando por tener sexo con alguien! ¡Es una competición maldita sea!

—Bueno si ella pone su dinero, entonces va a ganar, pero obviamente ella no le esta dando lo que él necesita. Se alejará con el tiempo. La próxima en engancharlo gana, pero te garantizo que no será su novia. Él no puede esperar. Sin sexo antes del matrimonio. ¡Sí, claro! Es de Kentin de quien estamos hablando —rodó sus ojos riendo. Era obvio que ella tenía muy claro que ganaría.

Entonces tuve una idea, saque uno de veinte y lo puse en su montón.

—La próxima en engancharlo, ¿no? —pregunté, apenas siendo capaz de contener mi sonrisa.

—Sí ¡Claro! Como si tuvieras una oportunidad, emo —me soltó Laeti, desagradablemente.

—Entonces, ¿qué obtiene el ganador? —pregunté emocionada, ignorando su burla.

Contó el dinero que había en el montón.

—Bien, hay doscientos cuarenta dólares ahora mismo, pero una vez que la gente se entere… bueno, no lo sé… la última vez que hicimos esto fue por Chris. Tuvimos seiscientos veinte, pero Kentin es más caliente, y por su aspecto de intocable, bueno, por ahora de todos modos —Laeti se rió, doblando el dinero y poniéndoselo en su bolsillo, apuntando los nombres en un trozo de papel. Me reí, wow, esto iba a ser dinero fácil. Maii se reía como una loca.

—¿Van a entrar también? —preguntó Laeti a Maii y a Lucy otra amiga mia, cortésmente.

—No, yo no. No tengo ninguna oportunidad —Maii se encogió de hombros, aun riendo.

Lucy le pasó a Laeti su dinero.

—Estoy dentro. Quien podría decir que no a la oportunidad de ganar todo ese dinero y de dormir con Kentin —dijo Lucy, de manera soñadora. Cogí a mis dos amigas por el brazo y las arrastré fuera de la sala del almuerzo hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Tuve que pasar el rato por los alrededores después de la escuela, esperando a que Nath y Kentin acabaran su entrenamiento de hockey. Me colé en la pista y me escondí en la parte de atrás así no sería vista. No teníamos permitido estar aquí durante los entrenamientos por que el entrenador decía que las chicas distraían a los jugadores. Amaba ver sus partidos de hockey; había algo en la forma que ellos se deslizaban por el hielo tan rápido y con gracia. Estaban haciendo carreras cortas en este momento, patinando de una línea a otra tan rápido como podían, luego tenían que regatear un disco alrededor de los conos, y al final estaban tomando turnos para disparar a la portería, con mi hermano haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para mantener los discos fuera. Era un gran portero, pero sólo jugaba por diversión. A Kentin por otra parte, le habían ofrecido una beca de atletas completa para una de las mejores universidades del país. Él esperaba convertirse en profesional —en lo que aparentemente tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer, porque tenía a los reclutadores encima.

Me encontré viéndome patinar a Kentin. Lo había observado hacer esto cientos, si no millones de veces, había algo simplemente hermoso sobre él. Me quitaba la respiración. Estaba mirando la manera en la que sus pies se movían, la manera en la que su desastrado pelo marrón se revolvía cuando patinaba, la manera en la que el hielo se esparcía cuando paraba. Y por supuesto, me di cuenta de cuan increíblemente caliente estaba con ese uniforme.

Me escabullí fuera cuando la práctica terminó y esperé en el coche de Kentin y Nath que se ducharan. Lucy se acercó cuando estaba allí.


	22. Capitulo 21

Capítulo 21.-

—Hola chica —gorgoreó, saltando de arriba abajo con emoción.

—Hola Lucy, ¿qué pasa contigo? No has estado inhalando esas hierbas otra vez ¿verdad? —bromeé. Era una broma recurrente, Lucy había comprado algunas "hierbas" de un amigo suyo y las encendió en su habitación para limpiar su aura o algo. Terminó siendo marihuana y se colocó, corriendo calle abajo medio desnuda mientras llamaba a todo el mundo por su teléfono para que vinieran a ver el desfile. Nunca lo superó.

—¡Ja, ja! No, solo que acabo de hablar con Noe y me ha dicho que la apuesta por el culo de Kentin llega a ¡1860 dólares! ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que, voy a intentarlo cuando salga del entrenamiento —dijo, saltando en el sitio y mirando alrededor, buscándolo.

Casi me ahogo, ¡1860! ¿Era una broma? ¡Santa mierda! Eso significaba que más de noventa chicas estaban rogándole a mi novio para tener sexo, ofreciéndose en bandeja y yo estaba asustada de que me tocara. Quizás esto no iba a ser tan divertido como pensé en un principio.

Sobre unos cinco minutos después los chicos salieron.

—Hola Kentin, wow, hueles bien —ronroneó Lucy seductoramente, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Miró hacia ella, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Mordí mi labio, fuerte, así no me reiría.

—Hola, Lucy. Escucha, quizás no te hayas enterado de que tengo novia así que… —se retiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso esta bien, no me importa compartir —ronroneó Lucy, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para hacer que se parara delante de ella.

Parecía un poco enfadado.

—Lucy, en serio no estoy interesado, vale —movió su mano y entró en el auto, frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí en modo disculpa hacia Lucy, porque parecía un poco derrotada.

—Ahí van veinte dólares que no volveré a ver —apuntó.

Reí.

—Hey, cuando gané te devolveré los veinte —le giñé un ojo, haciéndola reír cuando me subía al coche.

Hoy era uno de los días que Nathaniel trabajaba, así que Kentin siempre lo dejaba en el gimnasio, donde trabajaba de lunes a miércoles por la tarde. Luego Kentin normalmente me llevaba a casa.

—Mierda, hombre. Creo que he sido golpeado más veces hoy que en toda mi vida. ¿De que demonios se trata? Le digo a la gente que tengo novia, y toda la tarde la gente ha estado rogándome para foll… —paró abruptamente de hablar, mirándome por el espejo como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Me reí. Bendícelo, ¡no tenía ni idea de que un centenar de chicas cachondas estaban intentando dormir con él por una apuesta!—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ángel? —me preguntó, elevando sus cejas hacia mí por el espejo.

—¿Quieres saber porque tuviste atención extra hoy? —pregunté, riéndome.

—Sí —contestó, viéndose un poco aprensivo.

Nath se giró para mirarme desde delante. Sonreí.

—Bueno, hay una apuesta corriendo entre las chicas para ver quien se puede acostar contigo, la primera que lo consiga, gana el bote. Es bastante dinero — declaré, aun sonriendo. Nathaniel estalló en risas, y Kentin casi desvía el coche al otro carril por que estaba muy sorprendido.

—¿Están haciendo qué? ¿No saben que tengo novia? —gritó, obviamente muy enfadado. Su indignación parecía hacer reír más a Nathaniel.

Asentí.

—Sí, por eso lo están haciendo. No les gusta la idea de que estés atado, viendo que tú eres tan jugador, quieren ser las próximas en dormir contigo —me encogí de hombros con desdén, fingiendo que no era gran cosa cuando realmente estaba preocupada. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistir toda esa atención?

—¿De cuanto es el bote? —preguntó Nath, con diversión.

—De más de mil ochocientos dólares —reí. Kentin casi nos saca de la carretera otra vez y la boca de Nath cayó abierta. Miró hacia Kentin con los ojos llenos de orgullo—. Sí, veinte dólares cada una. Así que eso hace unas noventa chicas queriendo ser las siguientes en dormir contigo, Kentin —sonreí hacia él por el espejo. Parecía horrorizado, y honestamente, un poco asustado.

—¡Santa mierda, hombre! —ya sabes, simplemente puedes elegir a una, ¡tirártela y dividir el dinero! —dijo Nath, emocionado. Kentin le dio la mirada más sucia del mundo, como si él hubiera sugerido que le arrancara la piel a un cachorro o algo.

Nath levantó las manos disculpándose—. Estoy bromeando. Jesús. ¡Es una broma! —dijo rápidamente, pero podía ver por su rostro que iba completamente en serio.

—¡Así que eso es por lo que Lucy se me abalanzó fuera del auto! ¿Quién demonios esta con esto, Ángel? —preguntó Kentin, sonando realmente enfadado.

—Bueno, Laeti lo está arreglando. Todo el equipo de porristas, la mayoría de las Bab's, yo, Noe, Monica —contesté, nombrando a la gente que sabía, pero Kentin me cortó.

—¿Tú? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Asentí, riéndome.

—Bueno sí, mil ochocientos dólares es mucho dinero. Eso si, solo habían doscientos cuarenta cuando entré, pero aun así, me gusta jugar —bromeé, dándole una sonrisa sexy por el espejo.

Nath parecía que iba a explotar.

—¿Tú? ¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? —me gritó, haciéndome estremecer.

Odiaba ver a Nathaniel enfadado.

—Nath, es mucho dinero simplemente pensé, ya sabes, sería divertido. Nunca se sabe. Podría perder mi virginidad con el famoso Kentin—bromeé, moviendo las cejas hacia él.

Nath comenzó a reírse, parecía aliviado; obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando.

Sonreí y miré por la ventana; no era buena mintiendo, si me preguntaba si estaba bromeando tendría que decirle la verdad.

—Natsumer ¡me asustaste! Creí que ibas en serio —rió Nath, golpeando el hombro de Kentin , orgulloso—. Mil ochocientos dólares es asombroso, Ken. Me pregunto a cuantas chicas te podrás tirar en una noche, si ellas se creen que es para ganar la apuesta.

Jadeé. ¡Oh mierda! Genial Nathaniel, pon eso en su cabeza, ¡estoy segura que es lo que necesita oír ya que su novia no quiere hacerlo!

—¡Maldición Nathaniel! Tengo novia —gritó Kentin, sonando un poco desesperado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero vamos, las chicas van a estar desesperadas por ganar, te apuesto a que puedes conseguir lo que sea —Nath sonrió, moviendo sus cejas.

—Amigo, para. No quiero a nadie más, estoy loco por mi chica. No lo voy a joder con ella —empezó Kentin, orgulloso. Me sonrió por el espejo y mi respiración comenzó a disminuir mientras mi pánico descendía. Confianza. Necesitaba confiar en él y parar de asumir siempre lo peor.

Dejamos a Nath en el gimnasio y Kentin nos llevó a casa.

—¿Apostaste veinte dólares a que serías la siguiente en dormir conmigo? — preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí, engreído.

—Exactamente no, la apuesta es sobre la siguiente en cazarte —me encogí de hombros, riendo.

Rió y cogió mi mano mientras conducía.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Pensé que una vez la gente supiera que no estaba interesado, me dejarían en paz, ¡no que tendría más chicas detrás de mí! De verdad lo siento —frunció el ceño y me besó el dorso de la mano suavemente.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Supongo que toda esa cosa de la confianza va a ser muy necesaria a partir de ahora, ¿eh? —bromeé, haciendo una media sonrisa, fingiendo no estar preocupada por todas las chicas que querían echarse encima de él en un futuro inmediato.

Llegamos a mi casa y aparcó en su entrada.

—¿Eh, quieres entrar? Podemos decirles a mis padres que estamos juntos. Les dije que tengo novia y mi madre casi se muere. Te lo juro —dijo, asintiendo hacia su casa con expresión esperanzadora.


	23. Capitulo 22

Capítulo 22.-

Llegamos a mi casa y aparcó en su entrada.

—¿Eh, quieres entrar? Podemos decirles a mis padres que estamos juntos. Les dije que tengo novia y mi madre casi se muere. Te lo juro —dijo, asintiendo hacia su casa con expresión esperanzadora.

—Wow. ¿Todo eso de conocer a los padres ya? —bromeé, fingiendo estar asustada—. Digo: ¿Qué si no les gusto? —pregunté, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, fingiendo horror. Rió y también lo hice.

La idea de que a los padres de Kentin no les gustara era seriamente graciosa. Ellos ya piensan en mí como una hija. Kentin era hijo único por que su madre tuvo algunos problemas cuando el nació, lo que la hizo incapaz de tener más niños, así que me amaba y siempre decía que Nath y yo éramos parte de su familia. Los amaba también; eran unas personas geniales, amables, divertidas y reflexivas. Exactamente como Kentin, aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ver más allá de su bravuconería.

El tiró de mí hacia su casa, sosteniendo mi mano, y sonriendo con entusiasmo.

―¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están en casa? ―gritó Kentin, buscando en el salón vacío. Podía oír voces en la cocina.

―Sí, cariño. Estamos aquí ―llamó Anne. **(ni idea de el nombre de su mami xD)**

Kentin sonrió feliz y me arrastró a la cocina. Anne estaba horneando galletas y Robin estaba ocupado tratando de comer la mezcla de la galleta directamente del tazón, haciéndola reír y ella le golpeó la mano con la cuchara de madera. Me reí entre dientes de la escena. Ellos siempre eran así, ella era la perfecta ama de casa y madre, y él la adoraba a ella y a Kentin, lo cual era muy dulce.

―Hey, Natsumer. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ―dijo Robin, agarrándome en un abrazo, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

―Hey,Robin. Hola, Anne. ¿Cómo están? ―pregunté alegremente.

―¡Estamos muy bien! Natsu, te abrazaría pero estoy cubierta de galletas, cariño. ―Anne frunció el ceño, levantando sus manos en evidencia.

―¡Sí, puedo ver eso! Huelen tan bien ―le dije, mirando las ya cocidas en el plato sobre el mostrador. Me pasó el plato y felizmente tomé una, sonriendo―. Gracias.

―¡Hey! Dijiste que no podía tomar una porque se estaban enfriando ―se quejó Robin, haciendo pucheros, haciéndome reír; ella cogió una galleta y la lanzó hacia él con un guiño.

―Um chicos, me preguntaba si querían conocer a mi novia. ¿Tal vez ella pudiera cenar con nosotros esta noche? ―Sugirió Kentin, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través del rostro de Anne. Se veía tan contenta que realmente pensé que en realidad estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

―¡Oh, Kentin! ¡Me encantaría conocerla! Todavía no puedo creer que tengas una novia. ¡Pasaste todo este tiempo diciendo que sólo había una chica para ti y ahora finalmente eres capaz de seguir adelante y salir con alguien! ―arrulló, prácticamente rebosante de emoción y orgullo.

―Si bien, mamá, baja el tono un poco, ¿eh? ―murmuró Kentin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Entonces, ¿a qué hora viene? ¿La has conocido, Natsumer? ¿Es bonita? ―preguntó Anne, sonriendo hacia mí.

Miré a Kentin, sin saber qué decir.

Toda esta situación era ridícula. ¿Y dijo ella que Kentin siempre había dicho que sólo había una chica para él?

―En realidad, mamá, ella está aquí ahora mismo ―dijo Kentin con orgullo, frotando mi espalda suavemente y sonriendo hacia mí. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera un poco más caliente.

Anne saltó y se limpió las manos en un paño, de forma rápida arreglándose el pelo frenéticamente, antes de que ella prácticamente corriera hacia el pasillo. Bueno, ¡raro!

―Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Kentin, riendo; me di cuenta de que Robin estaba mirando la mano de Harry en mi espalda, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Bueno, ¿está ella estacionando el automóvil o algo así? ―preguntó Anne, mirando hacia atrás a Ken antes de mirar a la puerta otra vez. Él se echó a reír más fuerte y Robin y yo reímos también.

―Mamá, esta es mi novia. Su nombre es Natsumer Nashi. ― Kentin sonrió con orgullo hacia mí mientras me presionaba a mí misma más cerca de él.

La cara de Anne reaccionó para mirarme, sorprendida. Poco a poco, su cara volvió a la felicidad, luego dicha completa, mientras reía y corría hacia mí, agarrando a ambos, a Kentin y a mí en un gran abrazo.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! Al fin, ¿ustedes dos se unieron? ¡Por fin! ―Ella casi gritó, saltando arriba y abajo en su lugar.

Kentin, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró más cerca de él.

―Sí, finalmente ―confirmó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero luciendo divertido a la vez. Robin llevó la mano hacia Kentin. Se estrecharon las manos en un gesto muy adulto, antes de que lo atrajera en un abrazo de oso.

Después que toda la emoción se hubiera apagado, fuimos a cenar. Fue muy agradable estar sentada con los padres de Kentin así, ellos sinceramente no dejaron de sonreír. Cada vez que Kentin y yo nos tocábamos**(mal pensadas!), **Anne suspiraba feliz, radiante hacia nosotros.

―¡Bien, ustedes chicos pueden limpiar la mesa! ―ordenó Anne, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia la sala de estar―. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Kentin te dijo que ha estado enamorado de ti durante años, ¿verdad? ―sonrió.

Mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta por su elección de palabras. ¿Ella pensaba que Kentin estaba enamorado de mí? Él no estaba enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente él susurró que me amaba ayer por la noche antes de dormirme?


End file.
